The Eyes of a Greaser
by XxxDecemberRainxxX
Summary: My name is Melody Winston and I'm a Greaser. My brother, Dallas "Dally" Winston, is a hood always getting arrested, and doesn't care about anything. What makes it even worse is that my friends kill a Soc. And I decide to go with them. Life was always rough for me before, and now it's going to get rougher...
1. Character Introduction

Hi. My name is Melody Amber Winston, and I am a greaser. I have long dark brown hair with blonde tips at the end. I have my father's crystal blue eyes and feisty spirit. Also I don't have a name like the other girls, their names are like Valarie or Stephanie, and mines plain ol' Melody. A very uncommon name in the 1960's.

Us greasers never get treated right around here, it's always the Socs getting attention. We have been sworn at, beat up, and some greasers have even been killed! Life is not easy on the streets as a hood I'll tell you that. Well I guess I should introduce you to the gang I guess.

First, we have my one year older brother, Dallas "Dally" Winston. He gets on my nerves sometimes, but he is fun to be around. We were born in NYC, man NYC had gangsters, hoods, and tons of other criminals running around the place. My brother was such a sweet kid, then the constant fighting around finally got into him. I ain't complaining though, he protects me from drunk bums off the streets so I should be thankful for that.

I guess our parents finally had enough with him after he got himself arrested at the age of 10. So they moved us here. Dallas immediately got involved with the greasers and became that same hood again. That didn't settle well with our parents, but they could care less about him so they just forgot about it. Mainly dad though, he is so hard on Dallas, and he doesn't even care when he gets in fights, or gets drunk, or even if he got killed! Well I guess that's enough about my brother, now let me introduce you to my best friend.

Johnny Cade, my very best friend to the end. He is so sweet and kind and almost never gets in to arguments or fights. Sad thing about him though is that his parents don't love him and his dad is always hitting him. His mom doesn't care about him either so his family is basically us. Johnny always gets so shy around me, and Dallas keeps trying to convince me that he likes me, but I am not buying it. Dallas always says stuff like that to me to make me want to punch him so hard that he will be able to see the moon. I guess he gets it from Two-Bit though. Johnny is like that all the time, shy, nervous, and scared, so that doesn't mean he likes me.

Next we have the prankster, Two-Bit Matthews. Me and Two-Bit are like brother and sister, since we are so close. Two-Bit always carries around that switch blade scarring everyone on the streets. So of course he is everyone's' favorite. Me and Two-Bit, or Keith, have been close from the beginning, like me and Johnny. Everyone always teases us and says that we will get married when we are a bit older, but me and Two-Bit are best friends. Besides when me and Dallas had first moved here and we had just struck a friendship, Two-Bit and I made a truce never to become more than friends.

Next we have ol' Sodapop Curtis, the handsome dropout greaser. Me and Soda are, ehh okay friends I guess. We barely talk because he is either to busy working at the DX, or spending time with his girl, Sandy. Man she is all he ever talks about! Every time I see him I always think to myself how Darry and Ponyboy can even stand him talking about her 24/7.

Speaking of Ponyboy, he is next on my list. Me and him are friends but not best friends. He kinda gets on my nerves. Always ranting about how Darry hates him, or how unfair the treatment he gets at home is. Man, if anyone has unfair treatment at home it's Johnny, not you. Ponyboy is my friend and we talk, but Darry pulls him and Soda away. Typical Darry. I don't blame him though. I mean after losing his parents, not being able to achieve his dreams, and now raising his brothers. I mean bro, that is a truckload of stress right there.

Next on out list is Darry. The oldest of the Curtis brothers. Me and him are on okay terms, I never get to talk to him since he is always watching his brothers. When he is around me and him talk about sports and stuff. He seems to like me, maybe because I respect him and help him watch after Ponyboy when he is with us. Ponyboy always teases me about that though, he always calls me his 'second guardian' for laughs.

Next we have Steve Randall. Sodapop's best friend to the end. Me and him almost never ever talk, since he is to busy fighting. Just for laughs me and Two-Bit call him 'Steve Rumble' since he is always getting into fights. Eh, in the end I don't really have much to say about him though, so I guess that is it.

Well there is a little summary of my relationship with the main greasers, so now let me tell you my _real_ story.


	2. Back from Trouble (1)

I sat down on the couch sighing as I opened a random book I had got from one of my friends at school. Before I could even open it, my brother barges in the door. "Where have you been, fighting?" I said putting the book down and standing up to face him and he chuckled. "Sorta, we had to save Ponyboy from the Socs," he said walking towards me. "You know, Johnny asked me how your doing, since you haven't been with the gang for 5 days," Dallas said grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and then I spoke, "For the last time, he does not like me," I said plopping back down on the couch moaning. "Classic denial," he said plopping down beside me, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Can't you not leave me alone for one minute?" I asked trying to think of an excuse to kill him. "Nah, you are funny to annoy," he said grinning and I finally had the nerve to ask a question.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, even though I most likely knew the answer. "For once, nope," he said picking up my book and I looked at him shocked. "Wow, you are not drunk, okay I'm giving you the Nobel Peace Prize," I said as he threw my book across the room. He chuckled a little bit and lit a cigarette he had in his pocket. "Okay, Two-Bit, I have a question," he said and I looked at him.

"Me and the boys are going to the drive-in tomorrow tonight and I want you to come," he said and I looked at him shocked. "Wow, you actually want me to go with you for the first time," I said and he cracked up laughing. "No, not really but the rest of the gang wants you to go," Dallas said grinning and I stood up. "I'm going for a stroll," I said walking out the door and he looked at me annoyed. "You never gave me answer," he said as I opened the front door.

I stepped out into the rays of the sun, which almost made me blind for 12 seconds. I started walking down the sidewalk trying to get away from my brother for once, I walk by Ponyboy's house and he sees me through the window and waves at me. I wave back and continue walking, I have no idea where I am going. Maybe Dallas will find me and drag me back home like all the other times, since I get lost easy.

I start to turn around and try to find my way back when all of a sudden I hear someone calling for me. "Melody! Melody!" I turn around and see Johnny run towards me at full speed. "Oh, hey Johnny!" I yell as he finally gets within 50 feet of me. He hugs me and I hug him back, since I hug all my friends. "What are you doing out here Mel'?" Johnny says as we pull apart from our hug. "Just thought I'd stroll around," I said eyeing a greaser walking down the other side of our street.

"I wouldn't be out here right now if I were you," Johnny said and I looked at him confused. "Ponyboy was about to get jumped just lik-" Johnny paused and turned a little white, and I knew exactly why. The Socs beat him close to death about 4 months ago and we found him crying in a lot. Poor thing. It took a lot to make him cry since his alcoholic parents beat him a lot. Ever since then he carries a switch-blade in his back pocket and is really jumpy.

"I know Johnny," I said putting my hand on his shoulder and he sniffed a little bit, like he was trying not to cry. "Dallas told me that you guys had to save him, but I didn't think it was that bad," I said looking at Johnny and he looked at me. "He had a knife wound on his neck and it was bleeding," Johnny said and then looked at the ground. "I didn't even help them defend Ponboy," Johnny said sadly. "I'm always to scared to fight and more important defend my friend from a possible death!" Johnny said, almost yelling.

"You are not a coward if you are saying that Johnny," I said looking at him, "I completely understand why and the rest of us do too." Johnny just looked at me with his anxious black eyes and sighed sadly. "You're right Mel'," Johnny said looking at me, "But, I wish that i wasn't so scared all the time you know." I nodded at him knowing exactly how he felt. You see back in NYC I wanted to help my brother all the time, but I never had the courage to become a hood.

Johnny could tell I was thinking about NYC so he changed the subject. "So, are you going to the drive in with us tomorrow?" Johnny asked and finally decided my answer to that question. "Yep, I sure am," I said ruffling Johnny's hair a little bit. Me and Johnny are about the same height, well we would be the same height but Johnny is 1 inch taller than me. He laughed and playfully, and gently punched my arm. Then all of a sudden we heard someone approach us from behind. Johnny's eyes went big and I turned around only to see my brother.

"Well, well, well," Dallas said walking in front of us smirking. "Hittin' it off with Johnny huh?" Dallas said and Johnny eyed the ground. "Dallas, me and you both know that we are just friends," I said coming face to face with him. "Whatever, I know you are lying," Dallas said and Johnny just looked at me. "So you really are going to the drive in, right?" Dallas said looking at me and I nodded. "Walking or riding with me?" Dallas asked me and I glared at him.

"Obviously walking. I don't want to be killed by a reckless driver at the age of 16," I said and Johnny started laughing and Dallas glared me down. "Whatever sis, if you get jumped, or worse it's not my fault," Dallas said lighting a cigarette. "Fine with me," I said, "How did you know I was here?" I asked and Dallas started laughing. "I knew you would get lost so I followed you," Dallas said patting me on the shoulder.

"Come on sis," Dallas said walking in the direction toward our house. "Well bye Johnny," I say looking at him and he nods. "See ya tomorrow night," Johnny says looking at me smiling. I hug him goodbye then hear my brother scream for me so I run to catch up with him. We finally get to our house and I tell Dallas I'm going to take a short nap. I close my eyes and let my body slowly sink into the darkness.


	3. Drive-In Love Drama (2)

"Hey, wake up," I heard a voice bark at me and I opened my eyes. I looked to see who was talking to me and I saw my brother. Dallas. "What time is it?" I say sitting up rubbing my eyes and he grinned. "11:34 A.M," he said looking at me and I looked at him with my eyes big. "I slept for that long!?" I say almost screaming at him, it seemed like 5 minutes ago it was 4:30 P.M and now it's 11:34 A.M. "You must have been tired," Dallas said looking at me. He was right.

I was tired, but not the way people are normally tired. The normal definition of tired is sleepy, but my definition is 'sick and tired of my brother.' He got out of jail 4 days ago and I didn't want him getting arrested as soon as he got out of jail so I didn't let him see all of the gang for 2 days. "Tired of all your crap," I say glaring at him and he cracked up laughing.

"Temper, temper," he said in a teasing voice, knowing that it would make me want to smack him more. "Well, you got yourself arrested, then got out of jail for good behavior, and I don't want you to go back to jail," I said almost yelling at him. He just chuckled at me and rolled his eyes and lit a cancer stick. "Whatever," he said and I stood up and walked out the door. I walked around our side of the town a little bit to settle my nerves.

I stopped by the DX to say hi to Sodapop, talked to Two-Bit for a little while, stopped by the park to walk around, and more. By the time I got back to my house it was getting close for the movie to start.

"Where have you been, flirting with Johnny?" Dallas said when I walked in the door and I instantly glared him down. "I was just walking around," I say looking at him and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just like I said yesterday you are just lying," he said smoking a cigarette. "I'm taking a nap," I say and he just nods at me and I walk into my bedroom.

"Hey sis, wake up it's time to go," Dallas says looking at me and I get up. We leave our house and walk down the road together. We see Johnny and Ponyboy and they walk with us and before we knew it, we were all walking down the sidewalk talking. "What's the movie about?" Johnny says looking at my brother and my brother bro hugs him around the neck. Jesus Dallas don't kill him.

"Ow, Dallas," Johnny says and Dallas finally answers him. "I don't know Johnny. It's one of those beach movies you know they put out a whole bunch of them." We walk by a store and Dallas looks in through the window. Classic Dallas.

We continue walking until we are facing some young kids under a tree playing with some things. Dallas says some things to them, but I wasn't paying attention. Then before I could listen we all start chasing them off.

Dallas and Pony screamed something, but me and Johnny just tried to keep up with them. After we finally stopped chasing them Dallas finally said something. "The sky is getting dark, time to go," he said and we all followed him. We had to climb under some fences, but we finally got to the drive in and we all sat down. I sat beside Johnny, Johnny sat beside Ponyboy, and Ponyboy sat down beside my brother.

We were all enjoying the movie, especially Ponyboy, and then two girls sat in front of us. One had beautiful red hair and the other one had short brown hair. They looked friendly but it looks like they just came back from a argument or something.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" the brown headed one said looking at her friend. "I came here to see a movie and I'm gonna see a movie," the red replied rather annoyed. She seems feisty, and that is very uncommon for girls. She seems interesting. I start watching the movie again but as soon as I did something caught my attention.

"Some cute redhead huh?" Dallas says to Ponyboy, very loudly. Then my brother leans right next to her face. "Are you a real redhead?" My brother said and she jerked forward in surprise. "Huh? Are you real?" my brother says leaning back into his chair and the redhead's friend giggled a little bit. I sigh in annoyance and Johnny sighs too, like he knows this is not going to end up well. My brother puts his feet up on the chair beside her and he falls over and we all start laughing.

He hears me laughing and he glares me down for a quick second, but his attention is more focused on the redhead. He leans beside her again and starts playing with a piece of her hair. "How can I find out if this is your real hair or not?" Dallas says playing with her hair and she glares him down.

I open my mouth to tell him to stop but Johnny sees me and quickly buts in. "Leave her alone, Dal," he says quietly but my brother doesn't hear him. "If this is the same red hair that matches these eyebrows," he said pointing to her eyebrows and she quickly jerks away. I open mouth to tell him to quit once again and Johnny looks at me and nods his head. "Leave her alone Dal," Johnny says and Dallas looks at him not caring.

I see him put his feet on the back of her chair and I can't take it anymore. My brother has annoyed me for the last time. I quickly stand up and walk away, and nobody notices. I go to walk home and I hear someone following me. I finally get to an open field about a couple of meters away from the snack bar and I hear someone call my name. I turn around and I see Johnny walking towards me.

"Oh, hey Johnny," I say looking at him and he stops walking towards me. "Where are you going Melody?" he says walking a little bit closer to me. "Home," I say looking at him and he can instantly tell why. "Your brother annoying you for the last time," he asks and I shake my head yes.

All of a sudden tons of questions and thoughts come pouring into my head so fast that I zone out. I remember my brother's ex girlfriend, Sylvia. I remember how she was always hitting on Johnny when my brother was in reform school. And then Steve threatened her. _Why am I thinking about all this?_

"Melody? Are you okay?'' Johnny says as I finally come to. I shake my head a little and finally think of a question from mind to ask him. "How come you are always protecting me, and sticking up for me?" I ask him and he looks at me and then the ground. "Well, um," he starts still looking at the ground and then he sighs really heavy.

"I-I like you Mel', in fact I love you I have loved you ever since you became a greaser," Johnny said and I looked at him shocked. I could easily tell he was blushing, and I was too. Suddenly a storm of feelings shot through my body like a silver bullet. My heart started pounding and my head was rushing with thoughts. This seemed like a hour for me before it was all over, but actually it lasted for five seconds.

When I finally snapped back into reality Johnny was standing a couple of inches away from me.

I finally was able to understand the feelings in my head just by looking at me. I liked him back. I never was able to realize it until now. Every time I was around Johnny he would always make me feel happy, and he never teased me. He never did anything to make me feel sad, or bad about myself. He would always pull me out of my shell and I was able to pull him out of his shell. Now I realize my feelings that I was never able to understand.

Me and Johnny just look at each other for a second, or two. We can basically tell what each other is thinking so we both know we like each other. Then Johnny leans in and kisses me and I kiss him back. We start kissing for fifteen seconds then we finally pull apart. I can tell Johnny has to go back to Ponyboy and I need to walk home, to avoid suspicion.

"I'll see you tomorrow Melody," Johnny says hugging me and I hug him back. He heads of to get some cokes and turn around to walk home but I hear someone call my name.

"Melody!" I turn around to see who it is and it's Julie. My friend.

 **Long time no see! I finally got my computer and my mom is doing completely fine from her surgery. She is recovering fast! So yeah we also meet a new character! It's my friend's OC. The reason she** **wasn't mentioned in the prologue is because she wasn't created yet, and her parents don't like her hanging with the gang. But yeah, she has a crush on Dally BTW.**

 **Now let me explain somethings. Johnny leaves saying he is getting a coke and Ponyboy says "Get me one too Johnny," but Johnny acts like he more focused on something else. In this case it would be** **Melody. And he never does get Pony his coke that he asked for. Also Two-Bit and Melody's sibling- like relationship will be revealed soon, but in flashbacks she has at Windrixville.** **Her relationship with the Curtis brothers and Steve will also be revealed in flashbacks and near the end of the fanfiction. So yeah a lot of chapters will be them in Windrixville.**

 **Also another thing is about NYC. It says, in the book, that Dally stayed in NYC for 3 years but I can't see that. The only thing I can imagine is that they lived in NYC, then they moved to Tulsa, and get involved with the Greasers. So yeah and flashbacks about how Dallas got involved with hoods and why his father hates him will also be revealed. :D**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. Friends Left Behind (3)

"Melody!" I turn around to see who it is and it's Julie. My friend.

She runs to me and I smile at her, and she smirks at me. Typical cunning Julie, she wants something. She hangs out with my brother too much.

"So have you got a boyfriend?" she asks and I look at her confused. "Huh? Of course not," I reply and she laughed in denial. "Oh, well that's not what I saw," Julie says and I blushed a little. "You and Johnny sure are cute though. Wait till your brother finds out," she says and I look at her a bit shocked.

"You wouldn't dare tell him," I say and she laughed. "Of course I won't, but he will find out. He has ways," Julie says and I nod in agreement. "Funny how you would know everything about him," I say and she blushes a little. "Hey! Tease me like that for liking your brother and I will tell him!" she says and I laugh.

"Okay, okay," I say laughing and she playfully punches me on the shoulder. Before I can even speak she cuts me off by saying something.

"But you guys sure looked cute though," she says smirking at me. "You had your arms around his neck, and he had his arms around your waist," Julie says in a teasing voice. Before I could say anything someone grabs my waist and starts swinging me around in the air.

I instantly know who it is.

"Hey Two-Bit," I say laughing, while being swung in the air. "How you pretty greasers doing?" Two-Bit asks while setting me down. "We were just talking," I reply and Julie smirks at me. "What were you guys talkin' about?" Two-Bit asks and I look at Julie a little nervous. Before I could say anything Julie answers Two-Bit's question. "We were talking about ol' Dallas," Julie replies and I smile at her.

Thank the lord she is helping me in this situation.

"Oh lordy, what'd do this time?" Two-Bit asks laughing a little bit. I look over at the other side of the street and I see a familiar shadow storming down the road. "Hey guys, I have to go," I say eyeing down the shadow. "I have to go too, I'm going to meet Dally, Johnny, and Ponyboy at the drive-in," Two-Bit says. "I have to go home or else my parents will beat me till I'm dead," Julie says walking away. "Bye you guys," I say and they all reply back.

As soon as they leave I go, basically running after the shadow. I catch up to the shadow and it's exactly who I though it was.

Dallas.

"Where are you going so pissed?" I ask and he turns around and gives me a hateful glare. "None of your freaking business so how about you leave me alone," Dallas says looking at me hatefully. "What has got you so mad? Did the redhead reject you?" I ask while trying to make sure he doesn't hit me. It happened once before. He got mad at me when he was 15, and I was 14. Next I knew his fist punched me and knocked me to the ground. Two-Bit and Johnny helped me up and Two-Bit cussed him out under his breath. I know he didn't mean to, because he has a really short temper.

"I was trying to be nice and got the girl a coke but she threw it in my face," Dallas said shoving his clenched fists in his pockets. "And your little boyfriend told me to leave her alone so I left," Dallas said kicking a nearby rock. "One, for the last time Johnny is not my boyfriend he doesn't even like me that way," I replied. Boy that was the biggest lie I have ever told in my life.

"And two, any details you left out?" I said and he glared me down. I could tell he left something out of the story he just told so I'd believe him.

"Look, I'm going to one of Buck Merril's parties," Dallas said walking off and I grabbed his arm. "Dallas, please don't get into any fights tonight I don't want you getting hurt," I said and he looked at me mad as a bull.

"I'm sick and tired of you protecting me! I'm seventeen for God's sake!" Dallas said yelling at me. "You protected me in New York, so I'm protecting you here," I said and he jerked his arm out of my grasp.

"You know, now that I think of it I should have never protected you from those hoods in NYC. I should have protected myself instead of you! I should have let those hoods beat you up better yet kill you!" Dallas screamed at me and tears started forming in my eyes. "Dallas," I said trying my best not to cry in front of him.

"Stay away from me Melody!" Dallas yelled walking off. "I hate you!" Dallas screamed walking away farther and my body was shaking. I felt like trash. I know he didn't mean what he said, since he is mad. But the words hurt like fifty bullets going through all of your organs and skull. Paralyzing you with fear, disbelief, and shock.

I stand there for a couple of seconds, and then the tears start rolling down my face. I start heading home thinking about what my brother said to me. I walk part Johnny's house and his parents are screaming at each other. I hope he's not in there, the poor thing. I walk until I get to an empty ally. ''Well hi Melody!" a voice says walking up to me.

I turn around revealing my tear stained face to the voice. I look a little bit harder and I see Two-Bit walk up towards me.

"What are you doing walk-" Two-Bit stopped talking when he saw I was crying. "Jesus Christ, Mel' what's wrong? Two-Bit asks putting his hand on my shoulder. I explain the situation with my brother to him and he listens.

"Dallas is a nice guy, well sometimes, but when he gets mad he is a _whole_ different person,'' Two-Bit says putting his black jacket on my shoulders. "Here, sit down," Two-Bit says pointing to a spot and I sit down. "Dallas never means what he says hardly when he's mad," Two-Bit says plopping down beside me. "And by what Johnny and Ponyboy told me is that he was bugging the redhead pretty bad," Two-Bit says putting his arm around me to hug me.

"He was then I left," I say resting my head on his shoulder. "Classic Dallas," Two-Bit says and I laugh a little. He always knew how to cheer me up. Me and Two-Bit talk for a little while then he walks me home.

I plop down on the couch and close my eyes and fall asleep. You think after sleeping a lot yesterday and today that I'd be tired, but no.

I open my eyes and look around for a clock. It's probably around 2:10 A.M. I get up and carefully sneak out of the house trying not to wake up my parents.

I decide to walk around the park for a little while. _Great, that means I have to_ walk _by Buck's place,_ I think in my head. I walk to Buck's place and sigh. Before I can even continue walking I see Ponyboy and Johnny walk out of the front door in a hurry.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask running after them and they stop. "We can't explain right now," Johnny says a little but nervous. I hate seeing him nervous, scared, upset, sad, or depressed. Because that makes me depressed.

"Johnny killed a Soc. And Dallas told us to go to Windrixville,'' Ponyboy says and my eyes went big. I could never imagine Johnny scream at anyone, or beat up anyone. Better yet kill someone!

"Alright then, I'm coming with you guys," I say and Johnny looks at me with his eyes big. "Melody, y-you can't. We are JD's now if we get caught we will go to prison. And I don't want you to go to prison for assisting criminals," Johnny says in his innocent voice.

"I'd rather get arrested than let you two go on your own," I say a little firmly and I take off running in the direction of the train we'd need to take. I know a lot about Windrixville since my brother always talks about it, so I know what train to take already.

I stop running and look behind me to see them both still standing there. "Well come one! We are going to miss the train!" I yell and they both follow me.

We get in one of the boxcars and sigh a sigh of relief. Ponyboy laid his head in Johnny's lap and fell asleep quickly.

I look at Johnny and he can already tell what I'm going to ask him. "The Socs were drowning Ponyboy and they were gonna beat me up. I didn't even notice I had killed the guy until the other Socs fled," Johnny said looking at the ground. I felt bad for him.

"Melody, isn't your brother going to be worried about you?" Johnny asked looking at me and I shook my head no. "He told me he hated me, I know he didn't mean it but it still hurt," I said resting my head on the back of the boxcar wall.

"I don't see how anyone can hate you, your too pretty and sweet to be hated," Johnny says putting his arm around me.

"I never did ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend or not," Johnny says smiling at me and I smile back. "I think you already know my answer," I said smiling at him. Johnny smiles and leans and kisses me and I kiss him back.

I get a little sleepy so I rest my head on Johnny's shoulder and I fall asleep very quickly. I have a dream about the times in New York I almost got killed by tons of hoods looking for a fight and my brother had to save me. He got a sprained and twisted arm out of that little fight but he still was mad.

Then I hear a voice call my name I look and I see Dallas calling for me. Then I feel someone shake me a little and I open my eyes and see Johnny looking at me.

"Come on we need to jump off the train."


	5. Windrixville (4)

"Come on we need to jump off the train.''

I look out the boxcar and I can instantly tell we are in Windrixville by the surroundings. I leap off the train and I hear Johnny and Ponyboy jump off the train too.

We all land on the ground and we are all pretty sore. I landed on my shoulder so I banged it pretty bad. We are all tired and sore and we can barely stand up. "We need to find out where Jay Mountain is," Johnny says looking at Ponyboy.

Ponyboy goes and asks a guy where Jay mountain is and he comes back and tells us what the guy told him. We head off to Jay Mountain to find the abandoned church.

We go to the abandoned church and it freaks me out almost instantly. We have to stay in this place of all places? This place gives me the creeps. We all just look at each other then we look for a place to sleep. Johnny takes off his jean jacket and puts it on the ground and lays on it and Ponyboy just plops on the ground.

I plop down on the floor a foot away from Johnny and Ponyboy and we are all so dead tired. Before we knew it we were all out cold.

I opened my eyes and I instantly knew where I was. New York. I looked around a little bit panicked and I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder, which frightened me more.

"Hey sis!" I looked and I saw Dallas smiling at me. I could tell he was about 9, so that means I'm 8. I can tell that I'm dreaming, god I want to wake up. I still wanna be walking home thinking about what Dallas told me. I don't want to be here.

I looked at him a bit panicked and shocked, because I still haven't really adjusted to the fact that this is all a dream. "What's wrong? Did those hoods from the south try to beat you up? Want me to go teach them a lesson?" Dallas said still smiling that innocent grin he had when he was younger.

Then I remembered. The south side hoods. God, they were worse than the Socs. They'd pull heaters on you for being within two hundred feet of them. They'd always try to kill and beat me and scare me half to death. I was a coward and paranoid back then due to a incident that happened two years ago.

My father came home drunk, and every time he was drunk he got mad. He didn't get drunk too often though, which was good. He came home and started cussing out my mother and she started cussing him out. They were screaming so loud I thought the whole country could hear them.

I hid and my room and started crying because I hated hearing people fight. My brother walked in my room and hugged me and told me he'd get 'em to stop. He walked in there when my father was really mad and tried to get them to stop, but then our father turned around and hit him so hard he flew across the room and was knocked unconscious.

I thought our father killed him.

I remember our mom screaming "You jerk!" and trying to shake him awake. I remember our mom thinking he was dead and she wailed until he woke up. After that him and our father never had a good relationship.

I snapped open my eyes in an instant and jerked my head up as fast as I could. I blinked my eyes and saw we were in the church. I looked over and I saw Johnny leaving the church. _Where is he going?_

I looked at Ponyboy and he was still sound asleep. I silently crept out of the church and followed Johnny.

"Where the heck are you going?" I ask and he turns around and looks at me a little shocked that I'm awake. "I'm going to go get supplies before the story gets out," he says and I zone out for a couple of seconds and start staring at the sky. I shake my head a little and look at Johnny.

"Can I come with you?" I ask walking up a little bit closer to him, "I'm already bored of this place." Johnny starts laughing that laugh we can almost never get out of him, "Not even a day in this place and you already want to go home."

"Right," I say laughing a little bit. He smiles at me, "Well I guess I shouldn't make you suffer. Come on," he says laughing a little bit. I follow him and we walk into the town looking for stores. "We will need: some food that won't go bad, a little back up food, some entertainment, matches, cigarettes, and Peroxide." I look at him shocked. "Johnny, Peroxide?" then I knew why he named Peroxide.

We were gonna have to cut it.

I loved my hair, it was long and beautiful and it had blonde at the bottom of it. Almost no girls have hair like mine, I was proud of it!

"We have too," Johnny said looking at me and I sigh in disbelief. We found a store and Johnny went in while I stayed outside. I can't handle being in stores.

My brother would always pick me up and put me in a cart and push me everywhere full speed. He would run me into shelves, throw stuff at me, and would always get us kicked out.

I lean against a brick wall and stare at the sky. Then all of a sudden a thought flooded in my head as I zoned out.

I wonder what my brother is doing?

~Dallas's P.O.V~

I walked to the front of her room and sighed. God I should really think before I say things when I'm mad. I opened her door and before I could walk in I started my sentence.

"Hey sis, sorry about what I told you last night. You know I don't mean wh-" before I could finish I looked down at her bed and saw she was missing.

"Melody?" I said looking around her room panicked. I started searching all over the house screaming her name over and over again.

I ran outside and started making a run for Two-Bit's house. By the time I got there he was sitting on his front porch drinking a beer.

"Hey Dal' how have you been," he said raising an eyebrow at me. I guess Melody told him what I told her. She was his best friend and he'd pound into anyone that looks at her wrong.

"Have you seen Melody anywhere?" I asked him panicked and he looked at me confused. "No, not since last night when you made her cry," Two-Bit said very cocky. I could tell he was probably going to cuss me out.

Then all of a sudden I thought of one person that would know where she is. Julie. Two-Bit started saying something but I started fast walking off.

"Two-Bit I gotta go!" I screamed at him and then I started running. "Wait, where are you, where the heck is Melody? Dallas Winston get back here and tell me what's going on!" I heard Two-Bit yell at me but I didn't stop.

I was running as fast as I could trying to get to Julie's house.

I finally got to her house and I was out of breath. I knocked on her door and in a matter of seconds her father answers.

"What the heck do you want?" he says a little grumpy. "I need to speak with your daughter, Julie," I say and he glares me down almost instantly. "Why would I let a hoodlum talk to my daughter?" he says about to shut the door but I quickly say something.

"It's important! Tell her it's Dallas and she'll come!" I say almost screaming and he shuts the door. I stand at the door and before I could knock again Julie walks out.

"Hey Dallas, what brings you here?" she asks shutting the door behind her. I quickly grab her hand and drag her off the porch and she can tell something is wrong.

"Gee Dallas, did you kill somebody?" she asks and I look behind me. Alright no Two-Bit.

"What are you looking around for?" she asks and I lean in and start talking in a low voice. "I have no clue where my sister is. I think she ran away because I told her that I wished she died in New York. She isn't anywhere and I'm worried. Have you seen her?" I say and her eyes grow wide.

"No I haven't." Julie says and I look around once more. "Why do you keep looking behind you?" she asks as I face her again.

"Just trying to make sure the over-protective friend isn't following me," I say and she knows who I'm talking about.

Then all of a sudden the worst thought pops in my head. _What if she is in Windrixville?_

"I think I know where she might be," I say and Julie looks at me confused. I guess I have a panicked expression on my face.

"Johnny killed a Soc and him and Ponyboy ran off to Windrixville. I think she went with them," I say and Julie's eyes go really big. "Windrixville? Way to go Dallas, you know we will probably never see her again. And heaven forbid Two-Bit will slice you up if Melody isn't here tomorrow!" she says yelling and she has a point. Two-Bit will slice me open.

"Listen keep your voice down! The cops or Two-Bit might hear you! I'm going to go up there when the coast is clear," I say and she looks at me mad.

"I'm going with you then. Heck! I'll live up there with them since I may never see her again!" she says yelling again and I sigh in frustration. "You are not going with me it's too dangerous," I say and she opens her mouth to say something. Before she can say anything her father walks on the porch.

"Julie get back in here," he commanded and walked back into the house. "Bye, Dallas," Julie says walking into her house and I turn around to walk home.

As soon as I start walking a cop car pulls beside me and two cops step out. "Dallas Winston?" they ask and I nod my head yes.

"Good. You're coming with us," the cops say shoving me in their car. Great. I guess they found out about me helping Johnny and Ponyboy.


	6. Regret with A Little Bit of an Argument

**~Melody's P.O.V~**

"Melody," I hear someone say my name and I shake my head. I look and I see Johnny standing in front of me. "Oh, hi Johnny, I guess I zoned out again," I say stretching my arms a little. "Thinking about your brother?" Johnny asks me and my smile turns into a frown as I nod my head.

"Do you think he's worried about me?" I ask looking a little bit sad. "You know he will be. Heck, if anyone is searching the town for you it would be Two-Bit," he says laughing a little bit. He is right. Two-Bit would be running around the country looking for us.

"Come on. Let's get back to the church before Ponyboy goes crazy looking for us," Johnny says and I nod at him.

We both turn around to head back to the church. I zone out in my own world while we walk back to the church, when I finally zone back into the world I'm in I feel something grabbing my hand. I glance my eyes down and she Johnny holding my hand.

Normally a girl would feel embarrassed, flustered, and shocked, but I felt _way_ different.

I felt like I had security, like I had a magical shield protecting me from anything. I have never felt this before. What is this feeling? I'm pretty sure girls has felt something close to this feeling, but this feeling I have... it's different. _Way_ different.

I look up at Johnny and smile at him, and he smiles back. Then finally we get to the church.

Before I can say, or think, anything I hear some movement. My eyes go big and instantly fear the worse.

 _Someone has found our hiding place._

Before I can even think of anything to do Johnny does a whistle for "Who's there?" Us Greasers and the Shepherd gang. The mysterious person returned the whistle and I instantly know it's Ponyboy.

Thank God.

Me and Johnny both realize who it is and we start walking towards him. Before I can even say "Hey Ponyboy" Two-Bit Jr. trips over the stairs and falls right under us.

I start trying not to laugh while Johnny just looks at him a little confused. Come on Ponyboy, it's not had to run up stairs _without_ testing gravity.

"Hey guys. Fancy meetin' you here," Ponyboy says propping himself on his elbows. I can't hold it in anymore. I crack up laughing and Ponyboy glares me down.

"I swear, Ponyboy, you're gettin' to act more like Two-Bit everyday," Johnny says while I stumble from laughing so hard.

Ponyboy tries to cock his eyebrow, but fails, and I laugh a little bit more. "Who's actin'?" Ponyboy says rolling over and I finally stop laughing.

"What did ya get?" Ponyboy says standing up and I crack up laughing. The more I try not to laugh, I just end up laughing harder.

"You know, Ponyboy. You remind me of Dallas," I say, successfully, cocking an eyebrow. Jonny can already tell what I'm going to say so he laughs a little bit.

"1 year ago me, Johnny, Dallas, and Julie when out walking around a abandoned ally, and Dallas saw a trash can. And he also wanted to impress Julie, so bad things would happen. He stood up on the trash can and started flexing his muscles and started boasting about how strong he was to impress Julie. Which was working. Then he fell forward and landed in a water puddle," I say laughing a little bit and Ponyboy cracks up.

"In fact me and Johnny still hasn't let him forget that," I say and Johnny walks inside the church.

"Come on guys, Dally told us to stay inside," Johnny says and me and Ponyboy follow him.

When we got inside Johnny dusted a table off with his jacket and started laying out all the stuff he got. I was bored out of my mind so I started walking around in circles for no good reason.

Then I hear Ponyboy say something that catches my attention.

"Peroxide? No, Johnny, you ain't thinking of..." Ponyboy says looking at Johnny with his eyes big. I walk over to them both and sadly nod my head at Ponyboy.

"Me and Melody are gonna cut ours, and you are gonna bleach yours," Johnny says getting out his black switch while walking towards Ponyboy. "Okay. Get it over with," Ponyboy says and a plan magically forms in my head.

I sneak away as quietly as I can and I hide in a room. _I'll die in this room if I have to_ , I think in my head as something moves 4ft across from me.

I look and see a brown rabbit hopping towards me.

 _Aww, how cute_ , I think while I smile. I love animals so much that it drives my brother crazy. But then again, _what doesn't?_

I reach my arms out and pick up the rabbit and cuddle it in my lap. Then after five minutes it hops outside. _Alright, so far, so good_ , I think while resting my head against the dusty old church wall.

Then all of a sudden I feel someone grab me by my shoulders and drag me out of my room. I look up and see some strange blonde man dragging me out of the church.

"I found her Johnny!" the man yells and I can instantly tell it's Ponyboy.

"Let go of me!" I yell kicking and punching as see the bright blue sky in front of me. _Why the_ _heck did I even agree to come here with them?_ I think in my head as I try to fight free from Pony's grip.

 _I couldn't abandon Johnny, that's why_ , I realize in my head as I feel Ponyboy loosen his grip on my shoulders.

 _This is my only chance._

I punch Ponyboy's arm and he lets go of my shoulders. Before they can say anything I get up and start sprinting in a unknown direction. I hear Ponyboy and Johnny running after me and I quickly make a running U-turn.

 _I think I lost them_ , I think in my head as I stop for some air.

 _Why the heck am I even running?_

 _No matter what I do I'm going to get it cut anyway_ , I think in my head as I scratch the back of my neck.

It's strange, you can get three years in jail for going with, or assisting JD's and the judge will still make you cut your hair.

I sigh and turn around and start trying to find Johnny and Ponyboy. But the before I can say anything someone tackles me.

"Hey Johnny did you-" Ponyboy says walking towards me and know I know tackled me.

"I found her," Jonny says laughing a little bit as he gets off of me.

So, to make a long story short I get the blonde tips of my hair cut off, and then we all get into a hug fight over Bob's death.

Then we all made up and we all snuggled together for warmth. I close my eyes and let my soul sink into the darkness of sleep. Then something strange happens. My mind slowly goes black, and then the world starts spinning.

 _What kind of dream is this?_ I ask myself as I stand in a black enclosed square.

Then I see fire and then police lights and I hear gunshots in the background.

 ** _What kind of a dream is this?!_**


	7. After Murder Blues (6)

*****Dallas's P.O.V*****

I walked out of the police station's front door. They "arrested me" and interrogated me in one entire day. Man, those cops hate me, and I hate them too. While I was being interrogated I lied and said Johnny, Melody, and Ponyboy were heading for Texas.

And they actually believed me. God, people are idiots. And if they touch my sister I will be sure to show the cops what I learned from New York.

I stand right in front of the very non-busy road. I sigh and then I hear someone run up to me, while screaming my name. I turn around to see who it is but before I can the person hugs me and buries their head in my chest.

Then I look down and I see Julie.

"Dallas, you had me worried to death!" Julie says hugging me a little bit tighter, "I though you'd stay in jail for the rest of your life!"

"Well I'm fine Julie," I say hugging her back, "I'm not going to jail don't worry. They already told me I got off lucky this time," I say putting my head on hers. Then all of a sudden I hear someone walking towards us grumbling something under their breath.

I turn around and I see Soda and Steve walking towards us. Soda is smiling and Steve is trying not to make eye contact with us.

"So, when are the kids coming lovebirds," Steve says very grumpily and Soda punches his in the arm. "Be nice Steve," Soda says and Steve groans and rolls his eyes. "What's his problem," I say getting in a tall position, and Steve mumbles something under his breath and Soda glares him down.

"He isn't in a good mood today," Soda says keeping his attention focused on Steve. "When is he in a good mood?" I say crossing my arms and Steve gets into a fight position. "Well at least I'm not a hound that flirts with ten different girls each day!" Steve yells at me and Soda jerks him back.

"Oh really, well at least I am not a idiot that shows off his muscles every time he gets the chance!" I say preparing myself for some punches. Steve tries to punch me but Soda grabs him and jerks him back. "Both of you stop it!" Soda says holding Steve back, "Dallas you just got off free do you really want to go reform school again?" Julie says jerking me back.

"Steve go ahead and head to the DX, I'll be there in a minute," Soda says and Steve stomps off down the road. "Guys, I'm really sorry. I have no clue what's wrong with him," Soda says and Julie just nods her head. I just look at Soda and then I look at the ground.

"You know Dallas, you scared me, Julie, and Darry half to death when we saw you in that cop car. Then we read the paper today," Soda says a little sad. "I really wish Darry wouldn't have hit him, I know he didn't mean it but still. We may never get to see those three again," Soda says looking a little bit sad and then he looks me right in the eyes.

"I know you where they are at Dallas," Soda says reaching in his pocket to get something. Then he pulls a note from his pocket and hands it to me.

"Give this to Ponyboy, Dallas. Tell him it's from me," Soda says handing me the note. I go to lie and tell him that I don't know where he is at, but my mouth won't open. The way his looking at me just makes me feel sorry for the poor guy. All he wants is his family back. He reminds me of Melody in New York.

I started becoming a tough hood and father started drinking more. And I would always get into fights with both of them, and Melody would beg us to get along.

I sigh and realize that if I was in his place I would want the note to get delivered so I take the note from him and nod my head at him. He smiles at me and Julie and starts to go to his job, but then he stops in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You two sure look cute together," Soda says and then he turns back around and walks off. I just look at Julie and sigh.

"Come on, let's go to the vacant lot to hang out since I'm a little stressed right now," I say and she agrees and we both walk to the vacant lot. We just walk around and talk and then I hear someone come stomping towards me.

Before I have a chance to see who it is they punch me so hard in the jaw that I fall backwards and land on my back.

"Dallas!" Julie says, practically diving, beside me to see if I'm alright. Then I look up and see a very, very angry Two-Bit glaring me down.

"Dallas freakin' Winston, why did you do it huh?" Two-Bit says almost yelling at me. "If you hadn't been such a jerk you have never made her run off with Johnny and Ponyboy!"

Julie has her arms wrapped around my neck and her hand is wiping away blood coming from my mouth. "He didn't mean to," Julie say looking at Two-Bit pleadingly, and Two-Bit sighs.

''I'm sorry for hitting you Dallas, it's just. Melody has been my best friend for six years and I don't want to risk never seeing her again. So come on, we leave tomorrow at 7 A.M," Two-Bit says and me and Julie look at him confused.

"Where are we going?" I say and Two-Bit rolls his eyes in annoyance. "To Texas, duh," Two-Bit says and me and Julie look at him with our eyes big.

"Steve told me on his way to work after he talked to you, so that's how I know about Texas and everything," Two-Bit says and I roll my eyes. You can't tell Steve anything, and he has German Shepherd hearing so if you have a secret you better keep your voice low.

Two-Bit looks at the sky and I suddenly realizes it's getting past our curfew.

"Crap guys," Two-Bit says not taking his eyes off the darkening sky, "My mom will kill me if I come home past curfew."

"Bye, Two-Bit," Julie says and Two-Bit does the peace symbol as he disappears into the night. Julie helps me up and I rub my sore jaw.

"Dallas, you have a huge bruise on your jaw from where Two-Bit hit you," Julie says stroking my hair back a little.

"I'm fine, Julie. Come on, I'll walk you home," I say walking in the direction towards her house, and she follows me. Then we reach her house and we stand on her porch.

"Are you sure your jaw is fine, Dallas?" Julie say looking at me a little worried. "I'm fine, Julie. It just hurts a little, but I'm fine," I say looking at her.

"Well, maybe this will make you feel better," Julie says walking closer to me. Before I have a chance to figure out what she means she kisses me on the jaw.

I blush a little bit and that _did_ make me feel _a lot_ better. "Bye, Julie, I'll see you tomorrow," I say smiling at her, while blushing a little bit. She smiles at me and walks inside and I leave her front porch. Then all of a sudden I see a vision appear in my eyes and I hear a voice echo in my head.

Fire, fire, fire.

 **Hello guys. It is me here again. So yea, this takes place when Melody has to get her hair cut and stuff. And if you are thinking wait since Dallas got "arrested" when Melody and Johnny where getting the supplies. How does it take place at the same time as the ending of chapter 5. Well the cops almost instantly interrogated him after they hauled him in and then they let him go as the sunset was hitting Tulsa.**

 **And Steve and Sodapop volunteered for night shift in case you are wondering :)**

 **And I wonder why Steve is being such a jerk ^^ if you have seen movies I'm sure you know why ~3**

 **Sorry it's not Melody's P.O.V it's just I love writing in Dallas's P.O.V so yea. But don't worry! We get to see Melody, Ponyboy, and Johnnybae in the next chapter! And also, please review this. I wanna know how much you guys like this book. So in case I don't get motivated to write I can always look at the review and say "These people need meto write since they really like this story! And I can't let them down!" I also want to know about what I can do to improve my writing, because I wanna make the book better for all you guys. 3**


	8. Visions of the Past (7)

*****Melody's P.O.V*****

 _What kind of dream is this? I ask myself as I stand in a black enclosed square._

 _Then I see fire and then police lights and I hear gunshots in the background._

 _What kind of a dream is this?!_

I snap open my eyes and I jerk my body up in shock. I look around frantically and then I realize I'm in the church. I sigh and try to calm myself down, and then I remember why I'm in the church. I look around and I suddenly realize Ponyboy and Johnny are nowhere to be seen.

I start panicking and then I hear voices outside of the church. I freeze in my place and suddenly I feel something on me. I look and its Johnny's blue-jeans jacket. Then before I knew it I saw two shadows walking in the back entrance of the church. I look and I instantly know who they are.

Scott and Eric!

The two main bullies that were out to get me in New York. My brother almost got shot trying to protect me from them. It cost the life of our cousin though.

Liam Worthington. Me and Dallas's cousin on our mom's side. He had a Peter Pan haircut and his hair was so brown that if you put him besides a moose his hair would blend in with the moose's fur. He had gray eyes that were almost black, and he had a scar on his cheek from a fight with his father. He wore a blue-jean jacket and a watch on his right wrist.

He looked a little bit like a taller Johnny, which is probably why my brother avoided Johnny when we first became Greasers. Liam and Dallas were really close, like siblings. They would always protect each other and would never not trust each other.

But then, one fateful day, Scott and Eric tried to stab me and Dallas came to my aid. Then before I could even blink Scott pulled a gun on my brother and Liam shoved him out of the way. And Liam got shot in the head and my brother instantly knew he was dead.

Eric and Scott ran like cowards and my brother refused to leave Liam's corpse. My brother still has never gotten over that, and he still has nightmares. That's also why he is protective of me, Julie, and especially Johnny he is afraid of failing us. He favors Johnny the most because he is basically the clone of Liam. Sweet, innocent, shy, and nervous.

Then all of a sudden I shake my head and I see Johnny in front of me.

"Jesus Christ Mel'," Johnny said looking me straight in my crystal eyes. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Then I finally comes into my head. I was hallucinating.

"I was thinking about New York," I say looking at the ground a little. I saw Ponyboy looking at me with pity in his eyes. He was the same way when his parents died so he knows what I feel like.

"I really want to go home," I say and Johnny and Ponyboy sigh and shake their heads, "We want to go home too, Melody."

"Why can't we just turn ourselves in?" I ask and Ponyboy answers my question. "The Socs have ways, and since their richer the judge will believe them, or they might pay the judge. And if they find Johnny guilty of murder they'll give him the electric chair."

"It was self-defense. How would the judge like it if it was their kid getting put into situation like this?!" I say and Ponyboy gives me the ''I totally agree" look while Johnny looks at the ground sadly.

"Life isn't fair," Johnny says looking at us sadly. "Like my parents and this situation, your New York and brother situation, and Pony's parents. Life is rough, well for us but not for them Socs. All they do is sit on their high horses and get everything they want, it's hard being a Greaser."

"I can't wait till the Socs get a taste of their own medicine," Ponyboy says grinning at us. "Well, I'm sure we'd all like that, but how about we forget about the Socs. And act like Greasers!" I say lunging at Ponyboy.

I tackle him and we start play fighting and then Johnny tackles me. And eventually we forget about all our problems and focus on spending time with each other. Ponyboy doesn't annoy me like I said he used too. I think this situation made him grow up a little bit. And I like that. I have another best friend in my life.

After we spend about an hour play fighting it's already dark. "Well it looks like we lost track of time," Johnny says looking at me and Ponyboy.

Ponyboy yawns and I rub my eyes a little. "I think it's time to go to sleep," Johnny says chuckling a little.

Ponyboy takes off my brother's jacket and sets it on the ground and flops on it. I crawl to where my jacket is and I flop down on it. And then I feel someone put their arm around my waist and snuggle next to me. I turn my head a little and see it's Johnny. I close my eyes and fall asleep snuggled next to Johnny. And then a single, but familiar, question pops in my mind.

 _Whats my brother doing?_

 *****Dallas's P.O.V*** (Hours Earlier)**

"I never should have hit him," Darry says looking at me. "Looks like we have something in common Darryl," I say looking at him. "I never should have made Melody flee."

Before Darry can even say anything we see Julie and Two-Bit in the vacant lot fighting off 7 Socs. Me and Darry look at each other and we run over to help. Darry runs over to help Two-Bit and I run over to help Julie.

I slam my fist into one Socs stomach and then I turn around and hit another one in the face. Then one jumps in front of me and puts a switchblade to my throat.

 _He's going to kill me._

Before the Soc can slash my neck open someone tackles him and I notice it's Steve. All the Socs flee after that.

I run over there Julie, and Steve is right behind me. "Julie, are you okay?" I ask and she nods her head. "Yeah, I'm fine I got cut a little bit though," Julie says and before I can say anything Steve says something.

"Your arm looks pretty cut up," Steve says gently grabbing her arm. All of a sudden a sharp intense feeling rages through my bones in hits every single organ. Every time I see another man touch Julie this feeling rages throughout me. What is this feeling? Could it be jealousy?

"It looks fine to me Steve," I say gently dragging Julie out of Steve's grip. "Whatever Dally," Steve says walking off with Darry.

Me and Julie walk around and talk and I notice something is bothering her. Before I can even ask her what's wrong she says something.

"Dallas, can I tell you something?" Julie asks me and I nod my head.

''It's about Melody. The night before she ran off with Johnny and Ponyboy... Well, umm," Julie says very nervously.

"Well, what happened."

"I-I," Julie muttered and then she took a huge breath. "I-I saw her kissing Johnny."

All my bones freeze into place and I look at Julie stunned. "Y-your joking...R-right?" I ask and Julie shakes her head no.

"Johnny has loved her since he was 10, just like I-" Julie says while blushing a little. I look at the sky and I can't figure out what she was trying to say there at the end. She looks at me and I sigh real heavily.

"I'll walk you home," I say and she nods her head. I walk her home and she hugs me goodbye. "My little sister with my best friend?" I ask myself and my eyebrows go down and a hateful glare forms on my face.

"Just magnificent"

 **Hey guys! It's me again! Sorry this forever to upload. Well anyway I was re-reading the story to edit a little bit and I noticed something in chapter 1.**

 **It says Dallas has a car but then it is never mentioned again. So here is what happens to le car. It looks like Buck's car that Dallas drives up to Windrixville. It works perfectly fine but Steve gets jealous that Julie likes Dallas so Steve stole it when Dallas fell asleep in chapter 1.**

 **And speaking of jealousy Dallas was getting pretty heated there. I wonder why... *smirk***

 **AND JULIE WHY THE FRICK DID YOU RAT OUT YOUR POOR FRIEND :0 AND YOU ALMOST RATTED YOURSELF OUT TOO!**

 **Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chpater! (ps there is going to be a sequel)**


	9. Young Love (8)

_"Just magnificent"_

 ****Melody's P.O.V****

3 days went by fast at the church, it felt like yesterday that we were just at the drive-in. Except, the funny thing is that 2 days ago Ponyboy fell asleep outside like an idiot.

What if someone found him?

All I can dream about is that strange dream I keep having every night. The one where the cops come and I start hearing gunshots and then flames.

Flames, they appear out of nowhere.

I'm getting worried.

Johnny just tells me its some dumb dream that is making me overreact but I'm starting to think otherwise. It's freaky. And I have been having the dream every night. Every freaking night. But I can't stop thinking about my brother. I wonder if he's doing ok.

I hope he's fine. And Julie, my dear best friend. I feel so bad for leaving her behind I just wasn't thinking in the right mind. And now, I'm stuck here. In this small church. Filled with dust, and tons of mice and more.

 _Yuck._

I open my eyes and I jerk up as my veins get hot. It feels like I'm on fire. I look around me and I see the church walls and a sleeping Johnny and Ponyboy. I guess my nightmare woke me up.

I should do something. No. I should go back to sleep. No, I should just- Gahh! This dream is making me jumpy and nervous.

 _Well, I guess I should try to get more sleep_ , I think to myself as I plop back down onto the stiff floor. I stare at the celling of the church and I focus on a spider spinning a web. Spiders are so majestic, it's a shame people are scared of them. They're beautiful creatures. I focus on the spider as she spins her beautiful web and I look outside and see the bright moon. I look at the moon and try to guess the time. I'd say it's around, _hmmm_ , maybe around 10:50 or something like that.

I close my eyes and try to distance myself from that horrid dream. Maybe I can dream about something nice for once. Although that's impossible. I stare into the darkness, waiting for my brain to fall asleep and take my body with it. But before a new dream starts I see my brother, just standing in the middle of darkness with a rose.

 _What does that mean?_

 ****Dallas's P.O.V****

I walked down the road and to Julie's house. It was 11:02 and its getting past her curfew, but hey, I'm Dallas Winston and NOBODY can tell me what to do. I don't car who you are, what you are, or what power you have over me. I don't care!

I get to her house and I knock on the door. Curfew isn't till 11:30 so I will have some time to talk to Julie. I-I hate to admit this but... I think I love Julie. God, I never felt this way about anyone. Not even Sylvia. God! I hate this feeling!

Well, I guess I have to deal with this.

Her father opens the door and glares me down. Great. "Oh, well look who decides to show up, ever so very late. Get out of here delinquent," he says angrily and I glare him down. Hateful old man. All I want to do is talk to his daughter.

But, before he could shut the door in my face, Julie runs out of the house and onto the sidewalk. "Come on Dallas!" she says laughing as I run after her, her father yells for her and steps on the porch, but it's too late.

She's with me.

"Race you to the abandoned field!" Julie says energetically running towards the abandoned field, well she's happy. I try, hence try, to catch up with her but as soon as I get to the field I trip over a rock and fall face first into the grass.

"Well, I hope you achieved something out of this by making me fall," I say sitting up and looking at a laughing Julie beside me. I love the way she laughs.

"Well, watching you fail is really funny," she says laughing and I smirk at her,

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," she says giggling at me. I smirk at her and tackle her to the ground. "Who's laughing now?" I say smiling at her and she tries to shove me off her but, since she's laughing, she can't. "Dallas, get off me," she's says laughing even more, "Well, by the looks of it I don't think you want me off you."

"Dallas! It's not like that! I just can't shove you off me since I'm weak from laughing! I swear!"

"Oh, really?" I say smirking at her, and I get off her and she sits up and laughs a little more. "Well, anyway, I need to talk to you about something," I say laying down on back and Julie soon joins me.

Now, we're both starring at the stars.

Oh God! I hope this doesn't make me look.. _soft_... Greasers aren't suppose to be soft! They're meant to be tough!

"Dallas, you're blushing. And what did you want to talk to me about?" Julie asks giggling a little bit. Me! Blushing! This is making me look weak! I hate this feeling!

"Well, uhm, Julie you're my best friend and I can talk to you about things. And uh," I say very nervously, if you can't tell, and Julie giggles a little bit.

"Dallas, just get on with it. I haven't got all night."

"O-okay, I uhh have a crush on this girl and I-" I try to explain to Julie but she cuts me off. "Y-you have a crush on a girl?" she asks sadly and shocked at me. I wonder why she's doing that? Wait does this mean s-she likes me too! I mean I've always had a crush on Julie but I never thought she'd feel the same!

"Y-yeah, I do," I say nervously and I hear Julie let out a hopeless sigh. "S-she's just really beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and s-she's absolutely perfect and-" I don't even realize that I was rambling about Julie to even notice her _crying_ beside me.

"Oh, she sounds very nice," Julie sadly says while wiping away her tears and I simply smile at her. "You know her," I say and Julie gives me a confused look, "Huh?"

"Well, that girl... is you."

Me and Julie just stare at each other and then we realize we're both thinking the same thing and we get closer and we start making out. I don't know how long we were there, just doing nothing but making out. Although I could have sworn someone saw, but my mind could be messing with me.

Well, after about 5 minutes of making out, I walk Julie home and kiss her goodbye on her porch. I never felt this way about anyone before. It's a great feeling, honestly, but I hope it doesn't make me look soft.

I head to my house and plop down on my bed to get some well earned rest. Tomorrow is going to be a great day. I get to see my sister tomorrow...

And tell her I'm sorry...

 ****Steve's P.O.V****

I stared hopelessly into the field trying not to let out a cry of despair.

My eyes couldn't believe what I was seeing. I want it to stop. Why isn't it stopping?

I back up a few steps and let the tears roll down my face. I couldn't believe it. Everything I wanted in life, everything I live for, and my chance at a happy life. Is gone..

This can't be real. This just can't be happening. It's all gone.

Snatched away from my grasp. Just when things were getting better...

gone..

it's all gone...

OHMYGOD FINALLY! ITS HERE! I apologize for this chapter being crappy, but its 5 A.M in the morning here and I am VERY tired and sleepy. So there may be a lot of mistakes. Sorry.

Well, anyway! I hope you enjoy!~


	10. Reunited At Last (9)

*****Melody's P.O.V*****

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight peeking in through the cracks in the church's wooden walls. Ugh.

Daylight. It's beautiful, but blinding.

I sit up and sigh, _what time even is it?_ It must be around 2, or 3. I try to gather my thoughts as I try my best not to fall back asleep. But then I hear something. I-it sounds like a car!

Oh, no. Oh, no!

I go to shake Johnny awake but my hand stops right in its place. Something tells me that the car is friendly. I should go investigate.

That's probably a terrible idea, but the cops aren't lookin' for me. They're looking for Pony and Johnny.

I hear a car door slam shut and I realize, _it's either now or never._

And if it is the cops I could just scream for Pony and Johnny to run. _Sound like a good plan._ Ah, it sounds good in my head, but in reality, it's terrible.

I slowly sneak outside and look and I see someone fixing a ring on their finger. Ah, the figure is too blurry for me to see. I rub my eyes and look at the figure and I can finally see them.

N-no way.. I-is that my b-brother?

"Dallas?" I stutter as I step a little bit closer to get a better look at the figure. The figure looks up and I see my brother starring at me.

"Melody!" Dallas exclaims as he starts to run to me, and then we hug each other. "Dallas, I'm so happy to see you," I say, almost crying basically.

I've missed my brother so much.

"I'm sorry for running off," I say as me and Dallas pull away from our hug, "No, Melody I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for telling you I wished you died in NY, I'm just sorry for being a terrible brother in general."

"Dallas your not a terrible brother," I say looking at my brother as he adjusted his ring. "You protected me in New York, when most people would have let me die. Your not a terrible brother you're probably the best brother ever."

Dallas just smiles at me and hugs me as tight as ever. "Melody you're making me tear up," Dallas says wiping his eyes a little bit. "Oh, I made a tuff Greaser cry? I'm a professional,'' I giggle a little bit and Dallas laughs.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go talk to the rest of the gang," Dallas say walking to the back entrance of the church and I follow behind.

He wakes up Ponyboy and Johnny and Pony asks how Soda is doing. I wonder what all of them are doing right now. Especially Julie.

"Is the fuzz after us? You hear anything?" Johnny asks Dallas and Dallas reaches for something in his pocket. I sit down on the bench beside Johnny and Dallas gives me a funny look. Weird. "You guys want to get somethin' to eat? I'm starved," Dallas asks while leaning on the dusty church wall. "We're starved, try eating baloney for 4 days," Johnny says and Dallas laughs.

Classic Dallas.

I just can't help to feel like something.. isn't right... like there is a bad feeling inside of me.

Apparently my face grew nervous and Johnny rubs my shoulder and smiles at me. His face kinda looks nervous too. I look and I see Dallas shooting Johnny a look. "Hey, Johnny, you got a cancer stick?" Dallas asks Johnny and Johnny tosses him a cigarette.

"I got a special delivery for Ponyboy Curtis," Dallas says handing Pony a note. "Who's this from?" Ponyboy asks and Dallas chuckles, "The President, of the United States of America."

"Yeah right," Ponyboy says reading the note, "It's from your brother, Sodapop."

I look and I see Johnny growing visibly nervous, I wonder if he can sense the bad feeling too.

"Hey Dal' what's going on with the cops man? You hear anything?" Johnny asks while standing up and putting his jacket on. "Why did you get hauled in?" Ponyboy asks, standing up as well. My brother got hauled in? Oh boy.

"Those boys down at the station know me by now. While I was there they kinda beat it out of me that you guys were, Get this. Heading for Texas."

"Texas?" Me, Johnny, and Ponyboy say confused. Why would the cops believe Dallas? Especially with his police record. Whatever, stupid cops.

"Look at this guy with his hair man. I can't believe it," Dallas says grinning at Pony. "Yeah, I know I look lousy but you don't have to rub it in," Pony says putting on my brother's brown jacket.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" Dallas asks as we all walk out of the church together.

We all climb in the car, me and Pony in the backseat and Johnny and Dallas in the front. Dallas drives, very recklessly, down the stone road that led to the church. "Where did you get this car from?" Johnny asks and Dallas honks the car horn.

"Buck's"

We start heading down the main highway and Dallas holds both of his hands in the air, this why I'm afraid I'll die if I'm in a car with him. I'm too scared to listen to what the others are saying.

We finally get to Dairy Queen and we all start munching down food. Food. Not baloney. Food. I've never been so happy before.

The others start talking a little but I'm to busy munching down a sandwich to listen. Then, as soon as I finished eating I hear something that raises the bad feeling inside of me.

"We're gonna go back and turn ourselves in," everyone goes silent and stares at Johnny. He didn't just say that...did he?

"What?" Dallas asks looking at Johnny shocked, "I got a good chance of being let off easy. It was self- defense. You just said Pony, Melody, and Cherry could testify to that. We won't say that you helped us, we'll give you back that gun, so you won't get into any trouble Dal'"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" my brother asks and Johnny nods his head. Me and Pony just look at each other shocked.

"Yeah man I'm sure. I ain't fair for Darry and Soda to worry about Ponyboy all the time. "I mean I don't guess my folks are worrying about me or anything." Johnny can't turn himself in! No matter if it was self defense or not, the Socs have ways!

"Hey man the boys are worried! Did you know Two-Bit wanted to go to Texas to look for you!" Dallas yells at Johnny,

"Dallas, I asked if my parents asked about me."

"No they didn't ask about you! So what? Do you think my old man gives a hang if I'm dead in a car wreck, or drunk, or in jail or something? He doesn't care! But that doesn't bother me none!"

Dallas, it does bother you. You've cried to me and Julie about it. You want a father in your life and the gang can sense it. Who doesn't want a father in their life.

"Come on, you're not going anywhere. I get you this hideout. I get you a hangout, man, a hideout. A nd now you wanna spilt." Dallas sighs as he starts the car up. Dallas angrily elbows the door of the car.

We drive back to the church and nobody says a word. It complete silence. Until Dallas says something.

"Johnny you don't know what a few years in jail can do to you. You get mean in jail. I just don't want to see that happening to you like it did to me."

Johnny just sighs and me and Pony look at each other. Are we really going to have to testify against those stupid Socs? Ugh, I hate Socs.

All of a sudden we hear a scream and then I see it.

Fire...

The church is on fire!


	11. Darling, we'll go up in flames (10

_Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

 _While the crown hangs heavy on either side  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die,  
Far too young to die _

-Far Too Young to Die, Panic! At The Disco.

* * *

 _The church is on fire!_

Dallas stops the car a bunch of meters from the church and we all just stare in horror. None of us knows how to react.

"I wonder how that started?" Ponyboy asks confused as Johnny stands up a little in the seat.

 _"Jesus Christ"_

Dallas drives up to the church and we see a bunch of children and we see a couple of teachers.

"Jerry! Some of the children are missing!"

"No they're not"

Oh no! We must have dropped a cigarette or somethin' because this fire couldn't have just started randomly! I feel terrible!

Ponyboy opens the door and runs to the guy named Jerry, and looks at him. "Get back in here!" Johnny yells at Ponyboy as we all are confused as to what Ponyboy plans on doing. And then it hits me. He's seriously not going to go in there...

 _isn't he?_

Before my thoughts could be answered, we see Ponyboy take off running towards the entrance of the church. Johnny just stares at the church and he opens his car door to go after Pony. "Come here!" my brother yells at Johnny as he attempts to grab his shoulder, but it's too late.

"And you're seriously going to go get him?" my brother mutters to himself as he just sighs to himself.

"And I swear to God Melody, if you go in there also I'll skin you," Dallas says as he sharply turns to me. But the thing is, I'm still just trying to figure what has just happened. "Dallas, we have to help them," I say as I open my car door to run after Johnny and Ponyboy.

I run to the church as my brother screams at the top of his lungs for me to come back into the car. I go to one of the wooden walls and tear some wood off it so it can create a small opening. I try to tear one of the wood boards off but it must be nailed in pretty damn well. Before I know it someone helps me get the wooden board out of the way, I look and I see Dallas glaring me down.

"Here guys take them!" I hear Johnny yell as he hands me and Dallas a couple of kids. We set the kids on the ground and they run to their teachers. After all the kids have been rescued I notice the roof. It's getting weaker!

It's going to fall!

"You're burning!" my brother yells as he drags Pony outta the church. "Johnny! Come on!" I yell as I notice Johnny getting weaker from all the smoke. Johnny looks at me and starts stumbling towards me, I hold my hand out and I go to grab him, but a flame shoots up and burns my hand. "Ouch!" I scream as I jerk my hand away from the flame, but I lose my balance and I almost fall face first into another batch of flames. Then all of a sudden a large wooden board falls from the roof and strikes Johnny in the back.

"Johnny!" I wail as I see him drop to the floor. "Dallas!" I yell for my brother as Johnny screams for Dallas to help him. Understanding the seriousness of the situation, Dallas shoves me out of the way and jumps into the church to save Johnny.

But, as soon as he goes into the church, the whole thing collapses... probably killing them both...

Before I could think, a piece of wood flies at me and strikes me beside my eye. I feel the side of my face go numb and then everything just starts spinning. "Dallas...Johnny," I mutter to myself as I feel myself lose consciousness. I hit the ground and everything just goes black...

* * *

I crack open my eyes and I realize I'm in a moving vehicle. I look around and I see a oxygen machine hooked up to me and I feel bandages wrapped around my hand.

"W-where am I?" I mutter as weak as can be and someone responses to me. "You're in a ambulance hon. We're almost in Tulsa," the ambulance worker says to me as I feel a sharp pain in my head.

"Where's Johnny and Dal'?" I ask weakly as the ambulance worker looks at my face. "They're in the ambulances behind us. You got cut up pretty bad right here," the ambulance worker says pointing to the sore area beside my right eye. "My head hurts pretty bad," I mumble and the worker chuckles a little bit.

"I bet. The teachers said you hit the ground harder than a cement block. Just try to get some rest, will be at the hospital soon."

* * *

I wake up and soon enough we're pulling into the hospital's parking lot. "Can you walk or are we going to have to check you into a room?" the ambulance worker asks me as I stare at the roof of the small ambulance. "I'm fine. Just got a headache and some burns. I got lucky," I say as he removes my oxygen mask and allows me to get up.

"Okay. But, you can't go home yet. We're gonna have a doctor look at your hand burns," the ambulance worker says as I walk into the hospital and sit down in one of the chairs. I see Ponyboy and that 'Jerry' guy walk in and sit in the chairs too. "Nice to see your awake now," Jerry says looking at me and I just simply nod to him. I hate this guy already. I mean, I know kids are hard to look after, but maybe if he'd actually watch them instead of having others do his job for him. We'd never be in this situation.

Jerry says somethin' to Pony but I ain't listenin'. All I can think about is Johnny and Dallas. And then I see the doctors rollin' Johnny on a stretcher to a room. He's knocked out cold. I look and I also see a angry Dallas being rolled in the hospital. "You ever pull a stunt like that again, I'm going to kill you," Dallas says pointing at Pony. Dallas just smiles at me and I see a doctor walk towards me.

He examines my hand and the bruise I have beside my right eye. Well at least I hope it's a bruise. "Hate to tell you this but that scratch beside your eye is really bad. You're gonna have a scar there," he says giving me a hand mirror. I look and I see a huge, deep gash beside my eye.

"Well, that piece of wood must have got me good," I say admiring my scar, "it makes me look tuff."

The doctor puts some medicine on my hand burns and wraps it in bandages. "Be careful with that hand, you're lucky it was just a 2nd degree burn."

I leave the hospital and I go to walk back to my house, but I hear someone run outside. Strange.

"Melody!"

I turn around and I see Julie running at me full speed, me and her both run to each other and we hug each other. And practically start sobbing into each others arms.

"I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much!" Julie says and I explain what happened with the church and everything. "That's terrible! But, your brother's fine right?" Julie asks and I laugh, "he's Dallas Winston, of course he's fine."

Me and Julie walk back to my house and she walks back home.

I plop on my bed and just pray that Johnny will be okay. I know my brother is fine. But, Johnny...t-that wood hit him hard... and-

Oh, I have to quit worryin' way to much. It's one of my flaws. I have to keep tellin' myself that they'll be fine.

They'll

Both

Be

Fine...


	12. Hospital Visit (11)

They'll

Both

Be

Fine..

* * *

I heard a door open and I heard footsteps. I sit up and rub my eyes and I just sigh. Then all of a sudden my door opens and someone yells at me.

"Melody!"

I look up and I see Two-Bit lunging at me with a huge grin on his face. Two-Bit tackles me and I start laughin' a little bit. "Hey, Two-Bit," I say laughing and Two-Bit just hugs me. Steve walks in and shoots us both a confused look.

"Lord Two-Bit, we just came to say hello," Steve says and Two-Bit just laughs at him. "Melody, you guys are in the paper," Steve says handing me a newspaper. I look at the newspaper and I see me, Ponyboy, Dallas, and Johnny's pictures on the front page. I didn't even do anything! All I did was just open a space up for the kids. It should be Johnny and Pony gettin' all the attention.

"I didn't even do anything," I say handing Steve back the newspaper. "You and your brother cleared a spot for the kids to get outta that church. If you guys stayed in the car, Ponyboy would've had to clean a spot. And that would have wasted time and killed all of em'," Steve says and Two-Bit agrees.

''I know it doesn't seem like a big deal to you but you and Dal' helped a lot," Two-Bit says and then all of a sudden it hits me. If me and Dallas hadn't have cleared a spot, Johnny and Pony would've died. Along with some kids too.

"Come on let's go to Julie's place," Steve says and I get up and stretch a little. "Of course you'd want to go there," Two-Bit says and Steve shoots him a look. We all walk to Julie's house and chill in the living room. "Steve why is the newspaper in your pants?" Julie asks him and we all just kinda chuckle.

"I don't have any pockets!" Steve says and Two-Bit starts laughing and I just sigh. Steve, you have free hands.

"Whatever, listen guys I'm going to go visit Dally," Julie says and Steve just rolls his eyes. I wonder why?

"Listen guys, I'm going to meet you at the hospital in around 11 minutes," I say and Two-Bit just nods at me. I walk back to my house and I plop down next to my bedroom wall. I grab a cigarette and I start smoking. I just can only stare at the ceiling.

I sigh and put my cigarette in my ashtray on my bedside table. I change into a different shirt, since I fell asleep after the church fire and stuff. I add a little bit of dark brown eye shadow and I just sigh.

I just stare at my reflection in my mirror and I just sigh. I wish all this had never happened. I turn and look at my clock. Well, time to go meet Two-Bit at the hospital. I walk to the hospital and I see Ponyboy and Two-Bit outside waitin' for me. "Hey Mel', well let's go," Two-Bit says throwing his cigarette on the ground.

We ask the nurse if we can go in the room and she tells us 'no'. But luckily a doctor allows us to go in. I wish I could tell you what was actually said and everything, but I wasn't listenin'. I could see, but I just couldn't hear. My mind was was paralyzed by worry to hear.

We walk into the room and then it hits me. I see Johnny just as miserable as can be. It pains me on the inside. Two-Bit says some things but once again I can't listen. My mind just kind of fades away. Then all of a sudden I feel someone gently drag me out of the room. I look and I see Two-Bit.

"Come on Melody, let's go to the shop," Two-Bit says trying to hide the fact that he's worried about Johnny. We walk into the shop and I just sigh. "Hey, Two-Bit?" I ask him as he picks out a Gone With the Wind book.

"What is it Melody?" Two-Bit asks me as he flips through the pages of the book. "Would you be mad if I told you me and Johnny were datin'?" I ask as I look at the book, and all the memories of readin' that book at the church flood back into my mind.

"No. I'd be happy for you both," Two-bit says laughing a little bit, "Why would you ask me that?"

"Well we are," I say and Two-Bit looks at me. "Really? Well finally!" Two-Bit says hugging me. "Wait, why 'finally!'?" I ask and Two-Bit chuckles. "It was obvious he liked you. I guess you never noticed," Two-Bit says and I just look at him. I just playfully punch him on the shoulder and he buys a copy of Gone With the Wind.

We walk back to Johnny's room and I hear a argument in the hallway. I'm to focused on Johnny to look to see who was causin' all the commotion.

We walk into his room and I see a nervous Ponyboy and a nurse and Johnny passed out. "What's the matter with Johnny?" Two-Bit asks and I just look at the nurse. "You just can't see him now," the nurse says ushering us out of the room. "Johnny! Let me back in there!" I scream as Two- Bit and Ponyboy drag me away from his room.

"He'd rather see these no good bums than his own mother! You scum!" someone shouts and I turn and see Johnny's mother screaming at us. "No wonder he hates your guts. You don't even care about him you damn drunk! You go straight to hell!" Two-Bit yells at her, this woman makes me so mad. Two-Bit may be able to control himself.

But I can't.

"You no good washed up bum! He has every right to not want to see you! All you've done is ruined his life you disgrace! I hope you go to hell and stay there!" I scream at the top of my lungs at her. She glares me down but before she can do anything a nurse drags her away.

"Let's go visit Dallas," Two-Bit says and I wipe away some tears rolling down my face. We walk into my brother's room and he argues with a nurse. I can't even listen to what they are all saying because my mind just won't let me. I look at Ponyboy and he looks me back with the same amount of worry in his eye. I can tell he's forcing himself to pay attention, but I just can't.

Then we all walk out of the hospital and I go home and just sit down on the floor. I light another cigarette and I just stare off into space.

I can't stop worrin' about Johnny.

There's a nervous feeling in my gut but it's probably just my nerves. I really hope it's not. I close my eyes and sink my mind into the darkness. I have that same recurring dream again. The one with the police and then the bullets. And then my brother standing in the darkness, with a single rose.

One

Single

Rose...


	13. Rumble Rub-In (12)

**Dallas's POV** (earlier)

* * *

I stared at the ceiling and I just sighed. Tim Shepherd came by and rubbed it in that I was a 'hero'. Ugh.

I don't want to be a hero, I'm a delinquent. And I like it that way.

He also rubbed it in that I was gonna miss the rumble. Ugh. I need to help the gang beat those Socs heads in. But now I can't.

Just because of a damn arm burn.

"Dallas," someone says, I look up and I see Julie walking into my room. Holding a rose. Huh I wonder why? "Well if it isn't my new Queen," I say looking at Julie as she sat on the side of my hospital bed. "I didn't really know what to get you so I got you a rose," Julie says handing me the rose. I just chuckle at her and put the rose on the hospital table.

"Well I think you know what I want," I say pulling her face closer to mine. Julie just smiles at me and we kiss each other. After we stopped kissing Julie just smiles at me.

God I love her smile. "How's Melody? Last time I saw her she was passed out cold. Is she like in a room or somethin'?" I ask Julie and Julie brushes a little bit of my hair away from my eye.

"She's fine Dallas. I saw her walking home last night. She had a scar beside her eye though," Julie says looking at me.

"My sister has a scar now? Well, I have to see this!" I say chuckling at Julie. My innocent little sister has a scar? I need to see this. Melody wouldn't hurt a fly but when someone pushed her buttons or hurt her friends. She turns crazy.

"They're calling you a hero Dallas," Julie says playing with my hair. "I know it. I hate it so much," I say looking at Julie.

"Well you always be a hero to me," Julie says looking at me. God, her smile is just so beautiful.

"I really want to go to the rumble," I say looking at Julie's bright blue eyes. Everything about her is just so amazing. "I'm glad your not," Julie says putting her hand on my cheek, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I fine with gettin' hurt. I just really want to beat up them Socs," I say thinking about all the problems those damn troublemakers caused.

I hope they rot in hell.

"Is my sister going to fight in the rumble," I ask Julie and I see the happiness in Julie's face fade away.

"I don't think so Dallas," Julie says brushing my bangs away from my face.

"She seemed kinda out of it when she came to my house a couple of minutes ago. It's like she couldn't concentrate," Julie says and I look at her weird.

My sister is never out of it! She's always so focused and now that's changed I guess. I wonder why. The only reason I can think of is.. Johnny.

"She's worried about her dang boyfriend!" I yell at Julie and I sit up and just sigh. "Dallas," Julie says looking at me but I cut her off.

"And the little rat still hasn't told me she's dating' him! And if Johnny hurts her, I'll beat him harder than his parents beat him!" I yell and Julie just sighs.

"Dallas I don't mean to upset you, but she can do whatever she wants. If she wants to date Johnny than she can date Johnny. I mean it's obvious he really likes her," Julie says looking at me.

I just sigh and plop back down and just sigh again. I know my sis can do whatever she wants, but I just don't want anyone to hurt her. Julie cuddles up next beside me and it was just silence.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice Julie. It's just Melody is my little sis and-" I begin to say but Julie cuts me off. "I know Dallas," Julie says laying her head on my chest.

"You know we could have some fun if you catch my drift," I say cocking a eyebrow at Julie. Julie's face goes red. "Dallas!"

"There's nobody here, except us," I say smirking at her. "Well about that," Julie says and I look at her confused. All of a sudden the door slams open and Julie's father steps in the doorway.

"Julie, come on let's go," her dad says glaring me down. "Just a minute dad," Julie says looking at her father. Her father sighs and walks back out in the hallway and shuts the door.

"I have to go Dallas," Julie says getting up from my bed. I grab her arm and we kiss before she leaves with her father. Man I hate that guy.

* * *

Two-Bit, Pony, and Melody came by to visit me and Julie was right. Melody is actin' strange.

I wonder if Johnny's condition is that bad? I hope not.

I ask Two-Bit for his switchblade and I stabbed the pillow out of pure rage. Johnny's not dyin', he's fine.

"We gotta win that fight tonight. We got to get even with those Socs!" I yell and I turn and look at Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and my little sis.

"We'll do it for Johnny man!"

"We'll do it for Johnny!"


	14. A update

Hey guys it's me again. Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been working on a new book and I've also had some personal issues in my life. So, I've sorta been on a semi-hiatus.

I'll probably update here soon!~

~Mikayla (XxxDecemberRainxxX)


	15. Two in One Day (13)

****Melody's P.O.V****

I open my eyes and I realize I'm sitting against my bedroom wall. I guess I must've fallen asleep.

I look at my clock and I realize it's getting time for the rumble to start. Great. I'm not going to fight in it. Not because I can't think straight right now, but because that's just not how I am.

The only time I get violent is when someone has pushed my buttons too far, by messin' with my family or friends. Then I would have to beat someone.

 _I could go and visit Johnny,_ I think in my head as I walk into my bathroom and just look at my reflection in the mirror.

 _Yeah that's what I'll do, visit Johnny._

I walk outside and I start making my way to the hospital. I get to the hospital and I see my brother exiting the hospital. "They let you out already?" I ask him and he looks up at me. "No, I threatened the nurse with Two-Bit's switchblade," Dallas says and I just sigh. "I'm going to go visit Johnny," I say and Dallas chuckles a little.

"Of course you are," he says and I shoot him a look. I go to walk in the hospital and then Dallas grabs me and hugs me as tight as ever.

"Melody, I just want you to know that you're my little sis and I love you," Dallas says and I look at him confused. "What's with all this sudden emotion storm?" I ask him and he just continues to hug me. I hug him back and I guess we stayed there for around a minute.

Just huggin' each other.

"You're the best sister in the world," Dallas says and I just have to wonder. Why is Dallas actin' like this? Dallas pretty much never acted like this. He pretty much kept his emotions in, but sometimes he had to let them out.

"I love you little sis, just remember that," Dallas says as he stops hugging me. It's like he knows something that I don't.

"Love you too Dallas," I say hugging him back and then he walks off. Probably going to get his car so he can drive to the rumble or somethin'. I turn to go into the hospital and I walk to Johnny's room.

"Are you Melody Winston?" a voice asks me. I look up and I see the same doctor from earlier looking at me. "Yeah, why?" I reply and the doctor just gives me a look. "He's been asking for you," the doctor says and I just look at him. "I'll let you go in there, but-" the doctor just sighs and puts his hand on my shoulder, "he's dying."

Johnny dyin'? No that can't be.

The doctor leaves and I just kinda linger in the hallway for a couple of seconds. And then I walk into his room.

"Hey Johnny," I say walking towards him. I just don't know what to say. What if the doctor is right? What if he is dying...no he can't be. He has to live!

I see a smile appear on his face and I brush a little bit of his hair out of his eyes. "I was wonderin' if I would get to see you one last time," Johnny says, as weak as ever. He looks like he could die any minute now. It's killin' me on the inside. "Well, I'm here now," I say tryin' my best not to cry. _I'll stay with him until he dies_ , I think in my head as I just simply sigh a little.

I gently grab his hand I feel one single tear escape out of my eye. I don't want to tell myself he's dying, but I know he is. "Hey Melody, remember when we use to stargaze almost every night?" Johnny says smiling a little bit.

Every night, if my brother was out gettin' drunk, me and Johnny would lay out in the lot and stargaze. When we stargazed it felt like we forgot all our problems... it was so magical. I can remember just never wanting it to end. But, now I want it to end. So badly. So very badly...

* * *

"I swear to God," I mumble to myself as I storm out of my house. My damn brother! God, he gets on my nerves almost every day now. He's either with his stupid ass girlfriend, or he's getting drunk in the streets.

I can't handle it.

I storm to the abandoned lot and I sit on the ground. I just sigh to myself and I just stare at the ground. I can't stand it.

"Melody? What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" someone asks me and I look up and see Johnny walking towards me. "My damn brother is drunk out of his mind so I left," I say and I just lay on my back and stare at the sky. "I can't stand people when they get drunk. It reminds me of my father back in New York," I say just sighing to myself. I need to get help or somethin'. Ever since Scott and Eric shot and killed my cousin, Liam, in New York me and Dallas have never been the same.

I somehow feel like it's my fault for his death. I mean, if I was stronger Scott and Eric wouldn't have picked on me and then Liam would have never gotten shot. I feel bad.

"Well, are you gonna go back home or crash at one of our places?" Johnny asks me and I just sigh heavily. "Man, I don't know. I'll probably crash here tonight," I say yawning a little. "Well, if you're crashing here tonight I guess I'm crashing here tonight," Johnny says flopping besides me. I sigh and look at Johnny, "I swear, I wish I had the old Dallas back. He used to be so sweet, but now he's always drunk. All he cares about is his reputation," I say and Johnny just sighs. "I'm sure it'll get better tomorrow," Johnny says and I laugh a little. "Probably not, but okay Johnny," I say laughing. "Ol Dal' will probably be drinking tomorrow- or- sleeping his hangover away. So, I'll just be bored out of mind like usual," I say moving into a more comfortable position.

"Well, tomorrow is Sunday and Pony and I are gonna go to church. You should come with us," Johnny says and I just look at him. It doesn't take long before I bust out into laughter. Johnny may be shy, but he can sure make good jokes. I look at Johnny- I expect to see him laughing- but when I look at him he's just looking at me strange.

"Oh, you're actually serious?" I ask and Johnny just nods at me. I don't think they'd allow me in a church. We're Greasers. I look at Johnny again and I just think to myself. _I hope I didn't make_ _him feel bad,_ I think and I just smile at him. "Sure. I'll come with ya," I say and Johnny smiles at me back.

Dallas and I, well, we've never been to church before. Let alone, sat through a service, so I have no idea what to do.

"I love how most of the Greasers just sleep out in this lot," I say and Johnny just chuckles a little. "That's because almost all of us hate going home," Johnny says and I just look at him. "But, all we can do now is just look at the stars," Johnny says and I glance at the sky. And all of a sudden, something hits me.

I look at the stars and I see glimmers of hope, looking down at me. And I see the beautiful rays of moonlight hitting Tulsa. Why haven't I noticed the sky's beauty before? I stare at the sky and a huge wave of calm and relaxation hits me.

And next thing I know. I'm out cold

* * *

"Hey Mel?" I hear someone say as I feel someone shake my shoulder. I open my eyes and I see Johnny looking at me. I rub my eyes and sit up and stretch. "Come on, we're going to church remember?" Johnny says and I just sigh, "Oh yeah. Kinda forgot about that."

Johnny and I walk to Ponyboy's house and we see Pony, Sodapop, Steve, and Two-Bit waiting for us. "We have guests that joined us today," Pony says and Johnny chuckles, "Well, I brought one guest too."

Two-Bit walks over to me and picks me up and spins me around. "Where's Dally at?" Two-Bit asks me while continuing to spin me around. "He's dead! I killed him!" I exclaim as me and Two-Bit just laugh at each other. "Alright, guys let's go," Ponyboy says and we all start walking towards the church. "Watch out everybody! Soda and Steve are on the loose!" Steve yells as him and Soda begin chasing each other in circles. "Break it up you two or else Melody will kill ya like she killed Dallas," Two-Bit says setting me down. "Run Soda!" Steve yells as I begin to playfully chase Soda. "Guys can we calm it down. You're not suppose to act up in service and we're almost to the church," Pony says and Two-Bit laughs. "We'll be good. We promise," Soda says chuckling a little bit.

We get to the church and we sit in the back. The service starts and I grab a book and start flipping through it. Soda gets up and starts walking around the back of the room. "Soda, sit down," Ponyboy whispers to him and Soda opens the door and disappears. I look at Two-Bit and we both start chuckling a little. Soda comes back with a bunch of notebook paper and him and Steve start crumbling the paper up. Two-Bit grabs a paper wad and chucks one at someone sitting in one of the front seats. Pews, I think they're called. Steve and Soda start chucking the papers at each other and Two-Bit and I join in.

"You guys need to stand,'' Ponyboy says as we look up and see everyone standing, holding a book. We all look at each other and we stand up. Steve grabs a book and opens it to a random page. "Why does this book look so strange?" Steve asks and Soda goes to grab it out of his hands. "You have the book upside down!" Soda says as him and Steve start arguing over the book.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do Steve!"

"No I-"

 _BANG!_

Steve had dropped the book. We all looked up and saw everyone in the room looking at us. Soda was holding back laughter, Steve was looking at everyone, Pony and Johnnycake were both pale white from the embarrassment, and I just started dying of laughter. Two-Bit started waving to everyone and Steve just picked up the book. He opened it back up and I heard Soda let out a little chuckle as he turned Steve's book the right way. (Kinda like in Supernatural when Cas had his FBI thingy turned upside down and Dean fixed it)

Everyone sighed and turned back around. The service ended not too long after that.

* * *

I can just feel more tears about to fall down my eyes. Johnny seriously can't die. He can't. He saved all those kids and this is what happens to him. "Yeah. I-I remember that Johnnycake," I say just trying to hold back tears.

Why can't another Soc die. Why does it have to be Johnny? I remember when our parents moved Dallas and I to Tulsa from New York, Johnny and I became friends from the beginning. Dallas didn't like it but he normal stayed off by his lonesome. I remember when we first came here Dallas just hated it. I can still remember it as clear as day.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Dallas?" I asked my brother as he led me around the city. Ever since Liam died Dallas has been all over the place. We've only been in this city for two days and he's already wanting to join a gang. I mean, come on, he's only 11.

"Of course. If we can't find a gang, I'll just have to start one myself," Dallas says looking at me. I sighed and just followed him. Dallas was going to get himself killed one day. Dal' and I walked around the city some more and I couldn't help to notice. That everywhere we went, every time we stopped, and every step we'd take someone was with us. And it wasn't me or Dallas.

It was someone else. And that frightened me.

"Dallas Winston are we seriously walking around the city again?!" I asked as I followed Dallas out onto the porch. "We're gonna keep walking until we find a gang to join," Dallas said glaring me down. I just wanna scream out something about how ever since Liam died he's been actin' tough, but my mind doesn't let me.

It'll hurt him too much.

We go to walk around the city again and I just sighed in my head again. "Hey you guys! Stop!" a voiced yelled to us and we stopped. Dallas and I turned around and we saw two older looking kids walking towards us. One of them was tall, stocky, had rust colored hair, and grey eyes. The other one was lean, had black hair, and he had grey eyes. "What do you twerps want?" Dallas said glaring the tallest one down.

"A wise guy eh? Relax, we just wanna talk," the tall one said while cracking a light chuckle. "We've been following you guys around and we realize you want to join a gang. Well, we've got one. That's if you're tuff enough," the tall one said again while Dallas eyed his friend down. "Tough enough? Oh please. We're from NYC, of course we're tough," Dallas said while the tall ones friend rolled his eyes. "Well, tuff means cool, or sharp. Tough means rough. You have to learn correct Greaser vocabulary first," the tall ones friend said while looking at me.

Greaser? I had seen a couple in New York but now we get to be one. Cool. Or- tuff I mean-. "Well anyways, what's you guys' names?" the tall one asked us as Dallas just looked at me. "I'm Melody Winston and this is my brother Dallas Winston," I said as the tall one smiled at me. "Melody? Well that's a pretty name. My name's Keith Mathews and this is my friend Steve Randall," 'Keith' says as my brother glares me down. "Can we go meet the rest of the gang Keith?" I ask and Keith laughs. "Oh please, call me Two-Bit. But, yeah, follow me," Two-Bit says and Dallas and I follow him.

He leads us to a vacant lot and we see a couple of other kids hanging out. "Alright guys! We got two new members so introduce yourselves!" Two-Bit said and all the other greasers looked at us up and down. They could tell that we weren't from here. "Yay! Another greaser girl to talk to!" I hear someone say and I looked and saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes walking towards me. "My name's Julie Anderson!" 'Julie' said as she looked at me. "This is Melody and Dallas Winston," Two-Bit said showing us off to the other greasers. Julie looked at my brother and I could tell something clicked in her eyes.

"My name's Darryl Curtis and this is my kid brother Sodapop," a tall guy with brown hair and ice cold eyes said to us. His brother had golden colored hair with brown eyes that'd dart anywhere. "We got another brother. Ponyboy. But he's too young for 'gangs' right now."

"And this one right here is Johnny Cade," Two-Bit said walking towards a kid. The kid had- oh no. He looks just like Liam. I look at Dallas and I can just see it.

Dallas had fearful eyes, a pained expression, and I could just tell he was about to cry. "Y-you! You look just like him! S-stay away from me!" Dallas screamed and he ran away as quick as can be. I look at 'Johnny' and I see him and all the others with a confused face. "I'm sorry about my brother. It's just in New York we had a cousin named Liam Worthington. Him and Dal' were as close as could be but he got shot. Protecting me and Dallas," I said as all the others looked at me sadly. I looked at Johnny and just sighed, "And frankly kid, you look just like him."

"Well gee. We're sorry," Steve said nervously looking at Soda. "You don't have to be. He wasn't your cousin," I said just cracking a little smile. "But, I gotta check on him. He's my brother and I gotta be there for him," I say and Two-Bit just nods at me. "We'll be here tomorrow around the same time. See ya tomorrow," Two-Bit says and I just nod and run to my house.

I get there and I see Dallas sitting on the front porch with his head in his arms. I sit beside him and I wrap my arms around him and hug him. I look and I see tons of tears running down his eyes. He hugs me back and starts bawling in my arms.

My brother can try to act tough but deep down he's a broken kid.

* * *

I walked down the road going to the vacant lot. My brother wanted to stay at home. He didn't want to see the gang. I felt so bad for him.

"Hey Melody!" I hear someone yell and I stopped. I don't know anyone here except the greasers. And they've only heard my name once so I doubt they would have remembered me. I turned around and I saw the kid that reminded Dallas of Liam running towards me. "Oh, it's you. Uhh- well- what's your name again kid?" I say looking at the kid as he catches up to me. "Uh, it's Johnny. Johnny Cade," he said looking me in my eyes.

''Ah, Johnny. Well kid let's go back to the lot," I say and Johnny just smiles at me and we walk towards the lot. Together.

* * *

After that something hit me and it stuck with me. The fact that Johnny was there with me. He'd always be with me no matter what. He'd always care about me, and my feelings. He'd always remember stuff that even Two-Bit would forget.

And then it hit me. I-I've loved Johnny Cade ever since I've been a Greaser. Not just from the drive-in incident. I just never have realized it. Damn me! Why didn't I realize it before!? I've probably made him feel so bad for always treating him like a friend when in fact I've always liked him more than a friend! My God! I'm so stupid!

He probably thinks that I still like him as a friend instead of more than that! He probably thinks that I only agreed to date him is because I didn't want to hurt his feelings! Oh God! I-I gotta tell him!

"M-Melody," I hear Johnny mutter as I snap back to reality. "Yes Johnnycake?" I ask letting more and more tears roll down my face. "I-I know I probably don't know what love is s-since I-I don't have it a-at home...but...Melody...I-I l-love you," Johnny says as weak as can be. It's like he's getting weaker by every word. I want to say so many things but I just can't. "Johnny. I-I've" -I sobbed and finally was able to get it out- "I've always loved you Johnny. I just never realized it. You were always there for me and you always cared. I-I love you Johnny."

I look and I see Johnny crack a smile and I gently stroke back some of his hair. I smile back at him and I gently kiss him on the lips. I can tell he is trying to kiss me back but he's too weak. I pull back and I gently lean my head on his. Please don't die on me Johnny... Please don't...

"Johnnycake?" I heard a voice hoarsely, "Johnny?"

I look up and I see my brother and Pony stumble in the room. They both have blood all over them and they both look worried as hell. I look at my brother and he just looks at me with worry in his eyes. I walk towards Pony and I kinda help stand him up since the poor boy looks like could fall any minute now. Johnny opened his eyes weakly, "Hey," he managed softly. "We won," Dallas said as he placed his hand on Johnny's arm. "We beat the Socs. We stomped them and chased them outta our territory," Dallas said looking at Johnny. "Useless...fighting's no good," Johnny said weakly has his face began to turn more white. Dallas looked at Johnny nervously, "T-They're still writing editorials about you in the paper. For bein' a hero and all. Yeah, they're calling you a hero now and heroizin' all the greasers. We're all real proud of you buddy," Dallas said and Johnny's eyes glowed. "Ponyboy," Johnny muttered and Pony leaned over to hear him since the room was basically growing quieter by the second. But those seconds feel like hours to me.

"Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold..." Johnny muttered and his head sunk into pillow and he let out one last breath. And he was gone. Johnny Cade...dead.

I put my hand over my mouth and I leaned against the wall, trying not to fall. Johnny cant be dead. Nah, h-he's just sleeping. I slid down the wall and I just couldn't handle it. I started sobbing into my hands. "That's what you get for trying to help people, you little punk. That's what you get.." Dallas said getting up and hitting the wall forcefully. "Damnit Johnny.." Dallas begged as I just sobbed more.

"Oh, damnit Johnny, don't die, please don't die." Dallas said as he stormed out the door and down the hallway. I sobbed uncontrollably as I felt myself hit the sudden realization that Johnny was dead. I stood up and I just looked at Ponyboy as he was in the same amount of grief and shock that I was. I hugged him and I started bawling again. After about a minute Pony and I walked down the hallway and to the parking lot. Buck's car was gone so me and Pony had to walk to the Curtis house. I cried more silently as I followed Pony to his house. We started walking all over the place. We got cussed at, honked at, and probably almost ran over. Someone finally pulled over and gave us a ride to the Curtis house. Him and Pony said some words but once again I wasn't listenin'. All I could think about was Johnny.

When we finally got to the house I saw Julie sitting on the couch with Steve's head in her lap. She was wiping away some blood that was coming out of his mouth. Soda and Two-Bit were sitting on the floor, and Darry was sitting in the chair. "Johnny's dead," I heard Pony say as I snapped back into reality. "We told him about beating the Socs, and I dunno he just died," Pony said as the gang looked at us shocked. I looked and I saw Julie walking towards me with her blue eyes filled with grief. "Oh God Melody," Julie said as I looked at her as I started to cry again, "I'm so sorry."

Julie pulled me into her arms and I started bawling. Two-Bit walked towards me and hugged both of us. "Dallas is gone. He ran out like the devil was after him. He's gonna blow up. He couldn't take it," Pony said and I could feel everyone's feelings around the room.

"So he finally broke. So even Dallas has a breaking point," I could hear Two-Bit mutter as I continued to bawl in Julie and Two-Bit's arms. Everyone kinda stayed quiet for a little while and then the phone rang. Steve answered it but then he gave it to Darry. "That was Dally. He phoned from a booth. He just hit up a store and the cops are after him. He'll be at the lot in a minute, we gotta hide him," Darry said and everyone looked at each other. "Come on Melody. Let's go," I heard Julie softly say to me as Soda, Darry and Steve were already running out the door. I wiped some tears from my eyes and we all took off for the lot.

When we got there we saw Dallas run towards the lot as police sirens began to get closer and closer. We saw a cop car pull up to the lot and we saw policemen get out of the car. Dallas jerked out his heater and he aimed it at the police. "Dallas! No!" I heard Julie scream out as we all tried to reach him in time. All of us began screaming as we tried to go faster.

"It ain't loaded don't!"

"Don't shoot!"

"No!"

"It's not loaded!"

"Don't shoot him!"

"Dallas no!"

"He's just a kid!"

The gunshots rang out as we saw Dally get jerked around by the silver bullets that were being fired at him. He finally hit the ground and he began crawling towards us with a huge look of triumph on his face. "Pony..." Dally muttered as he finally hit the ground for good as Darry tried to catch him. Dallas Winston...my own brother. Was dead. And so was Johnny Cade.

"Dallas!" Julie screamed as she fell to the ground beside him. She grabbed him and cuddled him in her arms. "God no! Dallas! Wake up!" Julie screamed as the cops lowered their guns at us. "You stupid idiots! You stupid freaks!" Darry screamed as I stumbled back and forth with sobs. I couldn't see anything. All I could hear was Julie's sobs, Steve comforting her, and a cop that yelled "Glory, look at the kid!"

I was finally able to see and I saw Ponyboy laying on the ground just like Dallas. Except, Dallas was dead. "Melody, I'm so sorry," I heard Two-Bit say as he pulled me into his embrace. I bawled in desperation as I realized that not one, but two people who were close to me.

Were dead.

* * *

Hey guys! Its me here and finally! I would have uploaded sooner but I've been in and out of depression and I couldn't just bring myself to write. I'm sorry but its here now. Hope you enjoy!~

-XxxDecemberRainxxX


	16. Taking a break to focus on mental health

Hey guys.. I wasn't originally going to write this but I felt like I need to. My winter break ended Tuesday so that means I'm back in school. I thought my new semester would be a lot better since I dropped out of JROTC and entered gym. But, the thing is it's worse. Everyone in my JROTC class (even my best friend) is giving me a really hard time for leaving JROTC. I have scoliosis and bad depression and shit like that and JROTC made it to where I would fake sick to stay home from school just to get out of the class. I thought people would be happy that I've left the class but they give me shit about it. What hurts the most is that my best friend (and the creator of Julie) is very passionate about RO and well... I don't really know how to say it. She's told me leaving would be the 'worst mistake of my life' and she even said something that made me almost cry. And she barely talks to me in math and is hanging around her friend that joined RO. And I'm not doing well in math and I failed my final and my math teacher is making me feel bad about that. My mental health is slowly declining and my depression has picked back up again. I just need some time to try and focus on school and my mental health. I know I've said this before but I really need this break. I'm so fucking sorry for making you guys wait all the time, but it's just that I feel my mental health is more important than this fanfiction. I'm crying as I'm writing this and I feel so lost and alone. I hope I can come back on here and just update all the time but my severe depression worsens all the time. I'm sorry, but I hope you guys understand. 


	17. I've returned

Hey guys! I'm back!

I know my break was a little short, but a lot of small things happened that cheered me up so. And, it snowed. I love snow and I think that was the final element that pushed me to come back. But, I'm happy to return to you guys. :)

And also! I've been working on The Eyes of a Greaser and I've slightly changed a few things so yeah. The next chapter should be up in a week or so. Expect a lot of sadness and flashbacks because why the hell not. And, also expect some characters to appear (cough Sylvia and Sandy cough) and I hope you're all ready for the huge plot twist, that will probably make you all unfollow but hey. What's living if you can't take a few chances?

^my deadass dropped a Grease Live reference in there ;P

Well, anyway, I hope my next update will actually be a chapter hehe.


	18. AN UPDATE FINALLY (new book)

Okay I know you all are gonna be mad but I need to explain.

I am VERY sorry for not writing even though I wanted to start getting more active on here. After chapter 13, I wrote chapter 14 and was about to save it (it was pretty long mind you). And my computer crashed and I lost all of it -.-

I was so mad, and I didn't want to retype it again. So I left the app for about 2 months, relaxing from stress. I've also been trying to get my grades up since I haven't been doing well in English (ironic lmao). It's just my teacher pisses me off and gives us lengthy assignments (most of them aren't grades) so I wont do them, thus resulting me failing whoops. I brought it back up tho, and hopefully I won't have to retake it. So I was busy and couldn't write or draw (oof)

And at the end of April and 2 weeks ago I had End of Course testing for English and Math, and they each had 3 subparts. I had to spend two weeks doing that shit -.-

We finally finished BUT NOW WE HAVE MORE TESTING TO DO! It's only for people in my high school who have missed more than 3 days. It's pretty unfair tbh. Especially since me and Nakia (Julie's creator) have missed way more than 3 days. Since she always gets sick, and since we're close, she ends up getting me sick. OOF. So I have to study for that shit...which will keep me busy until summer. FML

And also! I'm writing a new book on Wattpad! I've hid this project in the dark for 4 months, debating on whether to write it or not. And now I'm writing it :). It's a historical fiction during WW2 in Berlin, Germany 1944. It's about a German man that falls in love with another man. Which was a big no no for Germany back then. I will write another update when it officially on Wattpad. I'm really excited and pumped to write about it, especially since the man the German falls in love with has a big secret ;)

So that's why I haven't been updating y'all. I am very sorry. It's just I've been hella busy and I really want to focus on my new book. My next update for this story will mostly likely be in July or June. I'm sorry I really hope you guys understand. Oh and I will most likely not be active during August. Since my birthday is then and I get my permit. I'm gone fail that driver's test let me tell y'all something XD.

So yeah OOF me. I will post about that new story in the next days or so. If you guys want to read it (pls I'm desperate). Bye for now I guess lol and once again sorry for no updates

~Brad


	19. Cover changes chp14 on way!

Hey guys. How ya doin? Its me, Brad.

I have a couple of things to say. First off, I just wanna say... Happy (late) father's day to everyone!~ Especially, Darry Curtis. Even tho he isn't a dad (yet) he is a great single father to his brothers. :) I actually went and saw my dad (rare) and had a good time. So yay for me lmao.

Second of all, I passed :D yeyyyyyyy

Third of all, the next chapter is on the way. Expect it to be strange as shit since I had no idea how to re write that. But yeah, the next chapter is on the way. And we'll also be seeing some new characters. Such as Curly + Tim Shepherd, Melody and Dallas's parents, Sylvia (hopefully I spelt that right) and Sandy.

FORTH OF ALL, I want to change the cover for this story. A simple eyeball isn't doing it for me. I also plan on uploading the cover for The Eyes of a Greaser 2. The cover won't reveal much. It'll just show some of the characters. It'll be uploaded on my deviantart (XxJellyOwlxX), along with the updated cover for this fanfic. So PUHLEASE (Princess and the Frog ref. lol) go check out my DeviantArt :D

So ig that's it. Expect chapter 14 soon y'all ;)

~Brad


End file.
